The stick of truth- The rising dragon
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Even after this amount of time they were still playing the game. Sixteen years old and they were still playing this game of fantasy, but Kenny swore that this time it would be different. He had something that even the wizard king wouldn't be able to beat. But would he also be able to save someone he had only just met? Warning: Contains boyxboy. Don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I really wanted to make this south Park story after I played the game. I loved how Kenny was once based on Daenerys from Game Of Thrones... plus let's be honest. Kenny would be a way better ruler than Cartman. So here is the story! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like it, follow and favourite if you want =) though I will always start each chapter with a warning. Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy (If you don't like it. Don't read it) swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy!**

* * *

That morning was a bitter and harsh one for every onlooker who was faced towards the battle that they had just witnessed.

But for none is was as worse as having to watch Princess Kenny fall in battle... no... not fall. Princess Kenny could never fall!

It was hard watching as both humans and elves rejoiced over the victory as they lifted their king onto their shoulders leaving Kenny behind on the cold wooden floor of the tree house. The boy whimpered softly as the snow began to fall heavier onto him. His dress was splayed out around him on the floor and his eyes were unfocused. Their turquoise blue were dark with the embarrassment of defeat. Kenny's plan had been pool proof! He was so strong enough to defeat them... by themselves.

He had never countered on the new kid coming to the aid of the others. _No. Next time... next time I will get them. _He grinned behind the torn jacket. "Do you hear me fat ass!" He yelled out as he slowly pushed his body up off the floor. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! NOT BY YOU. NOT BY THE DRAGON BORN! I AM PRINCESS KENNY!" He roared and slammed his fist down on the wood as he finally managed to stand. His blond wig fell to the floor as he pulled the dress over his head and threw it to the ground. It was just as beaten and as torn as his jacket... he really needed to get some new clothes. _Good luck with that happening. Dad is as big as an idiot and ass hole as Cartman! _His thoughts snarled and he sighed before running a hand through his dirty locks of blond hair. He noted he had a few cuts on his face from where that new kid had hit him... he would have to get back at him at a later time but right now... he really needed a wash and something warm to wear.

This damn weather was freezing his ass off!

He looked around to see that the others had left him a ladder to climb down from. The old robe groaned as it threatened to snap but Kenny just glared at it as he confidently climbed down not daring to look back. He could see in the distance that the others were walking towards the lake. They will play something else for a while but there was just one problem.

Cartman and Kyle.

There was no definite winner between them and when Cartman was ready to throw that in Kyle's face... the elven king would return and the war between the humans and elves would once again commence... though this time Kenny would have to be more cautious in his attack. He would have to make sure that neither side saw him coming.

That's right.

Cartman once was almost destroyed by him when he had became Princess Daenerys... next time he would just have to be ready.

Next time he would destroy Cartman first and anyone else who came along.

"G-Gee Princess Kenny... are you okay?"

Kenny looked up slowly to see Butters stood there nervously in his armour with a new crown placed on his head. Like Kenny the boy had thick blond hair though instead of turquoise eyes, Butter's eyes were a pale green. "Fuck off Butters." Kenny muttered as he zipped up his jacket and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. "I'm not in the mood." He stomped his feet into the snow as he began to walk down the long path back towards the town centre. "Kenny wait up! I was only doing what they told me!"  
"You promised your allegiance to me you little dick fuck!" Kenny snapped as he turned to look back at Butters who was shuffling his feet again. "Why, when I had all the power did you change allegiance!"  
"I didn't want to become a Nazi Zombie..." Butters muttered and Kenny just towered over the boy as he glared down.  
"You're so stupid Butters... They were just my pawns... I was going to finally beat Cartman at his own game and show the big fat ass who's the best! Now give me your phone." He held out his hand as Butters quickly handed it to him.

Kenny wasted no time in getting his FaceBook profile up. Instantly he noticed Kyle's message. He couldn't help but grin to himself. _It already begun! _He stared at the screen for a bit as he watched Stan already begin to weigh in on the status. _Great game, it's a shame Kenny went all psychotic._- S.M  
_Yeah. Then again, I can't believe that the new kid had to break the gentleman's code and farted on Kenny's balls_.- K.B

Kenny's grin slowly spread wider._ Not long now. _He watched and waited for the egotistic fat ass to put his own opinion down on the matter.

"Uh... Princess Kenny? Can I have my phone back?"

Kenny just glared at the screen as he watched as more people began to weigh in, all about surrender details. "Oh fuck this." He muttered. He had never been one for being patient. _So I guess it took the greater part of the human army to defeat me... with only one elf. I guess the human armies were better rallied._- K.M

He grinned a wave of flashing alerts popped up immediately but it was only one which caught his main attention: Cartman- _He does have a point. The day never would have been won without the human armies.  
Hey fat ass your army sucks! You and that Dragon born douche never would have won the battle without me and my elves!- K.B  
Don't call me fat you fucking elf! We would kick your ass any day- _

Kenny didn't need to read any more it had been that easy to stir up shit between Kyle and Cartman. "What have you done?" Butters stared with wide eyes as his phone lit up with a message from Cartman: _Paladin Butters. Get to our fort now and call the soldiers. We gear for war. This time no more alliances. If you find Kenny along the way bring him along. He can train the men or something.__ Long live the Wizard king's army! _"Oh hamburgers." Butters mumbled nervously. "Cartman... The wizard king wants you as well."  
"Don't worry. I will be along shortly... there's just something I have to sort out in town first." He looked down at his torn dress and jacket. He wouldn't be allowed near the fort unless he was properly dressed.

This was going to take time and precision: Step one, get Cartman riled up against the elves. That would be easy... getting his own army back together would be a little bit harder.

It's a good thing he knew where to start. "Butters... just remember this time who you are really and truly allied with... next time you turn on me... let's just say... remember how good a shot I am with a ninja star?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Well just imagine how precise my foot will be when I kick you in the nuts!"  
"Now go before Cartman gets suspicious. You haven't seen me okay?"  
"What do I say if Cartman asks what are you up too?"

Kenny thought for a long moment thinking of a reason which would placate the rude, egotistic fat ass. "Just say I'm up to poor people stuff."  
"Good luck my Princess." Butters bowed before running off to join the new game. Already Kenny could see kids flocking to the two bases which had been created to house the two sides. "People really shouldn't assume I'm stupid" He grinned then came to a halt as he looked at a tall new shop.

It seemed really out of place, especially in this town. It ha two glazed windows which were full of mannequins in expensive looking clothes. The outside framing was painted a deep emerald while the sign read: _Mother and Son's tailoring for all your clothing needs._ "What the fuck dude?" Kenny raised an eyebrow as he looked inside and caught the gaze of a brunette lady. She was pretty... he guessed. She was thin figured and well dressed. She looked barely into her thirties though she seemed to have more of a mature aura around her. She smiled out at Kenny and waved for him to come in.

Kenny raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked into the store. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him from the warmth which wrapped around him as soon as he stepped inside. "Hi, you were looking a little lost out there in the cold." The woman smiled gently. "My name is Katherine." Kenny looked at the diamond necklace which rested on the arch of her throat. It was a green diamond... He could tell it was a diamond because of the way it was cut. He had learnt about jewels when he had been making his Daenerys dress.

That just meant he knew how truly expensive that diamond was.

Katherine followed his gaze and smiled faintly. "Beautiful isn't it? It's been in my family for generations." She looked down at him. "So may I ask why your clothes are all torn?" Kenny just raised an eyebrow then watched as she looked at his dress and wig. "You use a wig? Never tried hair extensions?"

Okay... most other people had freaked out when they saw him wearing a dress... why was this woman acting so calm?

"No... couldn't afford them."  
"Then how did you get the dress?" Katherine leaned her head in her palm. Her hazel eyes regarding the boy carefully.  
"Made it myself out of my old clothes." Kenny grinned as that made her eyes widen. _He's talented to say the least. _Katherine thought as she took in the sight of the work. _If it hadn't been torn, it looks like something I would have displayed on the shelves. _"Would you like some help fixing it? Or maybe a new dress all together?"  
"I told you I can't afford-"  
"We'll come to some negotiations later. Alexander come down here!"  
"I'm still unpacking boxes!" A voice called back after a minute.  
"You deal with the customer and I'll deal with the boxes." She turned back to Kenny with a soft smile. "Just give me a shout when you're done." She turned and quickly walked through the door to the back of the room before heading up the stairs.

At this point Kenny wasn't sure what to think. He took in the details of the shelves which displayed a mixture of materials and complete dresses. The shelves were worn and tired looking as though they could do with some replacing but that didn't mean the rest of the place wasn't nice. The floor was carpeted and the warmth was a nice change for once instead of him having to be freezing cold the entire time. "So how can I help you today?"

Kenny turned his eyes away from the creamy coloured wall paper and towards the till where Katherine had been stood just a minute ago. The clear wood display cases were filled with jewels and crafting books... but that wasn't what caught Kenny's gaze. As he looked up he saw a boy his own age sat on a stool leaning onto the till. His light amber eyes were slightly strange. Kenny had never seen eyes that colour before, but it went nice with the boy's Honey gold hair. His skin was lightly tanned which was definitely a strange sight for someone here. He was quite lean and thin but... Kenny kept going back to look at those eyes. "Would it make you feel more at ease if I put my contact lenses in?" The boy said flatly.  
"I was just... interested is all."  
"Well then... My mother said you needed a dress?"

Kenny looked over what the boy was wearing. He wore some black leather jeans and a tight emerald fit collar shirt. _Wow... he's really good looking. _Kenny couldn't help but think. "Yeah." He held up the dress indifferently and saw something sparkle deeply in the pits of the boy's eyes. He stepped around from the counter and held out his hand gently as Kenny pressed the ruined dress into his palms. "Thanks." The boy smiled as he pulled over a unused mannequin dressed it with Kenny's torn dress. "You're not going to be able to fix it. The hem is destroyed and so are the shoulder straps. The waist support has been torn wide open and the inside corset piece is ruined."  
"It's a real masterpiece of work." Kenny felt his cheeks heat up at that compliment. No one had ever recognised his hard work before.  
"Thanks."  
"You're right most of it is destroyed... but I could always substitute a few pieces... no." The boy shook his head.  
"What was your name again?"  
"Alexander Reed, though my friends call me Alex or Lexi and before you ask. No. I don't speak to animals like in Game of Thrones. No I can't swap my concious to animals."  
"I dress up like Daenerys Targaryen... and you think I'm going to make fun of you for having the same last name as Jojen Reed?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "So what do I call you?" Alex just shrugged as he began to gather materials from the shelves.  
"Call me what ever you like... but may I ask... why are you dressed like Daenerys?"  
"Because I want to... we're playing this game and-"  
"Oh so that's what this is about." Alex grinned. "You're all stuck in your fantasy game." Alex chuckled softly as he gathered the blue dress material. "Well I guess if you're going to be Daenerys. We better make sure you look stunning. I have the perfect Idea!" He smiled brightly. "Now hold still." He quickly pulled out a measuring tape as he began to measure Kenny for the dress sizes.

He quickly swept over as his hands cut the material quickly... it seemed as though it was second nature to him. His nimble fingers took the needle confidently and with familiarity as he mastered the material and commanded it into the flowing white dress. Kenny thought it looked perfect enough already but Alex seemed unsatisfied with it. "Would you like to try it on now?"  
"Uh... sure." Kenny began to take his jacket off but Alex blushed. "There's a changing room around back."  
"Oh..." Kenny found himself blushing slightly before walking into the back room. Okay so yeah he could get any chick he wants but he could definitely get any dude... If they were good looking who gave one?

He followed Alex behind the counter in a small line of cubicles. "Here, just come out when you got it on and I can work on the last bits."  
"Hey..." Alex turned just before walking out. "Thanks dude." Kenny smiled faintly and Alex nodded.  
"No problem." He smiled and walked out as he returned back to the counter leaving Kenny alone in the cubicle with mirrors surrounding him.

He pulled the torn jacket over his head and threw it to the side as he kicked his jeans off. He was okay looking, he guessed. He was starting to get muscles from working out a lot in gym. Kenny looked at the dress as he stepped into it. Unlike with his other dress there was no zip or corset. "How do I get this on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Just like Daenerys wore in season 3, episode 7 when she arrives at Yunkai." Alex called through.  
"No way..." Kenny whispered as he began to step into it then found the black hook which went around his neck to hold the front of the dress up. It had pearly white folds moving down the middle and as he stood he stared into his reflection dress curved in perfectly to him to make him look like a girl. A black belt was around his waist which pulled it in a bit... how had Alex made this so quickly and make it look brilliantly? it moved back slightly from Kenny's feet and trailed behind him... but it was perfect!

He looked just like Daenerys!

He didn't think there could be anything else done to make it look perfect but when he stepped out Alex ran his eyes over him critically. Kenny knew the boy was looking at the dress but somehow for the first time he felt a little self concious. "So what is the whole deal with wanting a dress?" Alex asked as he went to get a small box with rolls of thread. "I can't exactly judge you for wearing it, but curiosity has always been one of my stronger suits."  
"It's just for something."  
"That fantasy game?" Alex guessed as he began to tie a bit of orange onto the end of a needle.  
"It's more than just a game."  
"You're trying to prove something." Alex assumed as he began to thread the needle along some of the outlines of the white folds. It was interesting to see the contrast of the pearl white and orange... but Kenny still knew that this boy knew what he was doing.  
"No... it's a lot more simple than that." Kenny grinned. "I just want to win."  
"You definitely have Daenerys conquest side in you... but what I want to know." Alex stepped to the side as he began working on the other side of the dress. "Is it that you also share her compassionate side though."  
"You already asked me some questions now how about I ask you some." Kenny said impassively and the boy nodded.  
"Sure."  
"How are you so good at this?" Kenny stared in amazement as he looked to a nearby mirror in the wall. Using the same thread of orange as was in his jacket the dress stood out more, not only as a piece but it also identified that this was Kenny... the only thing that worried him now was his face. Even when he had worn a dress before he had worn his hood up and a wig over it. Alex just smiled kindly as he stepped back to admire his work. "Years of practice. Next question."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I always did have a soft spot for Daenerys Targaryen." Alex grinned confidently as he walked into the back of the store and Kenny heard him going through boxes loudly. "One last question." Alex called through. Kenny raised an eyebrow. The boy certainly was confident when he was working... But either way, he had come at the right time. Maybe Kenny could use the boy to beat the human and elves.

Alex stepped out from the back with a heavy wooden crate. "I've been waiting a while to be able to use this on a outfit!" He smiled brightly as he began to carefully undo the lid and pull out what was inside.

Kenny's eyes almost went wide as he stared at the thick fur jacket. Just like the dress it was snow white though it looked so cosy and warm... Kenny's eyes sparkled as he pulled it on and instantly felt the warmth of the soft fur cosy up to him. "Do you have a crown to go with it Princess?" Alex chuckled softly before placing the crown that Kenny gave him on the dressed up boy's brow. "Princess Kenny." Alex turned him towards the mirror and Kenny began to smile sadly. "I can't afford this."  
"I know, that's why my mother has a deal for you. You come and work here part time and we will provide you with wages."  
"I don't need your charity-"  
"You think I'm doing this out of charity? You're talented with a needle."  
"And you don't mind working with someone who is 16 and dresses as a girl to plays fantasy games?"  
"I've heard a lot about South Park. I've heard aliens invaded, I've heard that you guys used to be super heroes that saved the world from an immortal... and you battled a giant Barbra Streisand... and you think that the fact you like to dress up as a girl and play fantasy games will creep me out?" Alex raised an eyebrow and grinned before smiling.  
"Yeah... I guess." Kenny chuckled.  
"Oh and by the way, here's your shoes Cinderella." Alex grinned. Kenny took a seat on a stool as Alex carefully and slowly placed two white heels on Kenny's feet. "You look like a real Princess almost." Alex frowned slightly and looked around.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Completing the image." Alex smiled as he walked over with some curled blond hair extensions.  
"Why do you have all this stuff?"

Alex paused slightly as his eyes became clouded over and slightly sad. Though he tried to hide it Kenny could see that question had brought up some personal demons for the boy. "Be here tomorrow at seven." He whispered quietly as he stood and began to step away from Kenny. _Don't say I've ruined this already. _Kenny's thoughts groaned. "Alex are you-"  
"And by the way." Alex reached behind the counter and pulled out a pair of converse trainers and fresh black jeans with a new orange fleece jacket and thin black shirt. "Here's a change of clothes for afterwards."  
"I will never understand why you are being so kind to me." Kenny admitted. Other than Kyle and Stan no one had ever been kind to him. Even his own parents looked down on him. "You know... It's strange but you could always join in on the game... You could join my army." Kenny shrugged.  
"Your army?" Alex mused.  
"I have something to prove." Kenny grinned as he elegantly walked on the heels. "Think it over. Okay?" Alex nodded and Kenny threw his new extra clothes into a bag.  
"I'll try and fix your old clothes." Alex smiled gently. "Make sure you're here tomorrow at seven."  
"See you Lexi." Kenny grinned and winked.

It was only after he left did Alex sigh sadly as he gazed into the mirror. "Honey, are you okay?" Katherine came down the stairs and rested a hand on his shoulder. "This is a new start. A new life. This is a fresh start."  
"And yet... Isabella isn't here to share is she?" Alex sighed. "Isabella is still back in London." He shook his head before slowly walking out the store and back to his home.  
"Oh honey." Katherine sighed. "Maybe you will find something here that will give you happiness again." She spoke to herself but her wish behind her words still were pleading.

This was a new start. They couldn't let their past haunt them like this...

Even if that meant forgetting about Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21 and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. I'm glad you liked it =)As shown by this, I'm going to try and update on a daily basis. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

A small grin flew over Kenny's face as slowly the back door to Cartman's house began to open. "Now announcing the great lady Kenny!" Butter's voice called across the back garden as the light slowly washed over Kenny's face. Immediately Kenny watched as the jaws of those in the garden almost hit the floor as they locked their eyes on him. _Lexi... you really are a master. _He thought with an approving nod as slowly his heels dug into the snow. His dress tailed out behind him elegantly and Butters followed in his steps so that it wouldn't get caught on anything. "Still dressing a chick eh Kenny?"

Kenny locked his gaze ahead of him to the boy sat on a makeshift throne which was raised higher than the others. He wore his typical of him red jacket and some trousers which his mother had to buy him while having an old fashioned pull over shirt which sort of went well. At least Cartman had made it seem sort of believable. Cartman was still quite big but after being forced to go back to fat camp again and this time being put on close monitoring, he had lost a decent amount of weight while he was also starting to tone up slightly from the fact his mother had started forcing him to go to the gym. His his hand was wrapped around his once old prop for this annual game that they seemed to play: His damn staff and his stupid hat. At least the others had tried to put effort into their costumes.

Stan stood proud and tall at Cartman's side as he adjusted his leather belt around his steel armour. It was amazing the detail he had put into the costume. A sapphire cloak trailed behind him as he put the sword into the sheath into his belt. He flashed Kenny a smile before returning into the character for the game. "Lady Kenny. We have called you here to draw a alliance with you-"  
"Princess Kenny." He stated as slowly he walked across the snow with his white hood up. He watched a few of them shuffle their feet and some resisted the urge to bow. Kenny had his spies everywhere against these guys. At the click of his fingers they would turn on Cartman and strike him down... but that would be pointless because then Kenny would have to deal with Kyle by himself. No... he needed to play this slowly. He couldn't rely on zombies again this time... No this time he would rely on his soldiers when the time came.

Kenny took a stance and slowly rested one hand on his waist as he bent his elbow. He lent his wait onto his other heeled foot and raised an eyebrow as he looked into Stan's eyes. "Can't his lord wizard speak for himself?" Cartman grinned at this cockily as he slowly clapped.  
"Princess Kenny not only has new fire but also has a new fire burning side of him." Cartman clapped mockingly. "So would you sign of a alliance?" He lent back in his throne and crossed his legs. "All you have to do is bow to me."  
"You can kiss my ass." Kenny snapped as he walked forward.  
"Worth a shot." Cartman shrugged. "Now onto business. War council, follow me!" He declared more than asked as he rose from his seat and slowly walked into a blue tent which had been set up as their command point. Only Stan, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters and Cartman walked into it. The rest all raised their weapons and began to train vigorously as not to bring the wrath of their king down upon them.

It wasn't that big. They all just barely managed to fit into it and all noted their was very little head space. All were gathered around a map of the town which had lines drew over it, obviously where Kyle's armies had been converging. "The dark elven lord seems to have gathered his forces back quite rapidly." Cartman muttered. "God damn... elf."  
"Maybe if you hadn't of slated him off then there wouldn't be a problem!" Stan barked as he glared over at their leader.  
"Don't look at me! It's not my fault!"  
"You had to run your big mouth off at him-"  
"Shut up Stan." Cartman glared as the others moved agitatedly at the conflict.  
"No I wont-"  
"I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" Cartman shouted.

Kenny just face palmed at that. Cartman was still as big as an idiot as always.

Stan glared at Cartman for a minute before he turned back to the war map with an exasperated sigh. His eyes roamed over the map as they darted over each location and spot he could think of in South Park which may work to their advantage. Kenny glanced out the corner of his eyes and he watched as Craig slowly nudged towards a quaking Tweek. Craig was dressed in mainly in grey with only his blue helmet with a yellow plume as the colour on himself. Like Stan he had a great sword attached to his belt which looked freshly cleaned and sharpened. His impassive face remained like that as he slowly gravitated towards the nervous Tweek who was only wearing some trousers which had tears in them and some black leather boots. His arms and face were covered in black war paint which made a mask over his eyes, bans around his wrists, upper arms and a few spikes along his cheeks. With his slightly pale and very lean body, Kenny could understand why Craig as started dating him.

Of course people like Cartman didn't know but why should they tell him? They didn't even like the stupid fat ass but Kenny had found out shortly after the couple had just gotten together. He had to admit that it was nice to watch Tweek slowly becoming slightly more calmer now that he was around his boyfriend. Craig slipped his hand into Tweek's and laced their fingers as he watched Stan and Cartman beginning to argue about plans of attack. "We should use the basketball court! It offers plenty of cover which we can hide our troops in and will serve as a great front line basis!"  
"No. We lure them out by the school! We can use it perfectly as a point to fire at them all at once!"  
"That wouldn't work!" Stan exclaimed angrily.  
"WOULD SO!" Cartman growled before he stopped and looked down at his phone.

Kenny frowned. _Don't be what I think it is. _He winced slightly but then watched as Cartman's dark eyes sparkled. "There is news from the front." He grinned as his eyes darted over to Kenny who glared foully at him. "That there is a new warrior from the outer lands. Lady Kenny seemed to have found him... why didn't you mention anything?"  
"You haven't given me the chance to tell you anything fat ass." He growled as Cartman's eyes went wild with anger and widened.  
"You will have plenty of time to talk now..." His eyes darted over to Craig who flinched away from Tweek quickly. "Lady Kenny. You will go with the messenger Tweek to the elven armies. You will deliver my warning to them that if they try to claim this soldier as their own then they will lose another prison of war."  
"You can't-"  
"You can't hurt a prisoner of war!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"I can and will. Now go."  
"You can't send Lady Kenny out there!" Stan exclaimed. In response Cartman held his staff threateningly under Stan's chin. "How about I send you to join Clyde?"  
"Fine." Stan growled and walked out the tent. "Lady Kenny, Sir Tweek. Come with me."

Both walked out as Cartman's cold laughter filled the air.

Kenny couldn't wait for the day that he would watch Cartman fall from the throne.

He quickly followed in Stan's footsteps as the boy muttered under his breath about how stupid Cartman was and how their army was being led straight to hell. "Sir Tweek. You must look after Lady Kenny. No harm must come to him."  
"T-That's a lot of pressure." Tweek twitched slightly as he stuttered with nerves.  
"I would take you Lady Kenny but you know how arrogant and stubborn the wizard king can be." Stan held out a belt which Tweek tied around his shoulder and down to his waist before he placed a dagger against his skin.  
"I w-will try my best." Tweek nodded.  
"You will do great Tweek." Craig's voice whispered in his ear as he passed. "Hurry back to me." He grinned and Tweek blushed brightly.  
"We better leave so you can get back." Kenny giggled softly as Tweek opened the gate for him and both began their long walk towards the enemy camp.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny pulled his soft white hood up over his head as the snow began to fall lightly over them. Tweek shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself as his breath came out in a thick white mist. "We're not that far away now." Kenny whispered as they watched Kyle's house coming into view. "Craig seemed rather excited to get you back?" Kenny grinned as the boy turned a deep shade of red. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone." Kenny winked and Tweek seemed to lose some of his nerves. "So when did it happen?"  
"At school... in the changing rooms."  
"And they say romance is dead." Kenny murmured with a roll of his eyes.  
"Hey!" Tweek raised his voice slightly and snapped. Kenny had never seen the boy act like this before when it came to anything. "It was important to me! That's all that mattered!"  
"Ease up dude." Kenny said calmly.  
"S-Sorry." Tweek lowered his gaze to the ground as he kicked some snow off the path.  
"Don't be sorry. If it was important for you, then stand up for it." Kenny smiled and patted the boy's back. "Now-"  
"WHO GOES THERE?!" A voice bellowed.

Kenny turned his gaze away from Tweek and turned towards the gate of the garden where a voice had barked at him. He locked eyes onto a strong figure in purple and black metal armour with a black crown placed on his head which had a skull as it's main emblem... wait a minute- "CLYDE?!" Kenny exclaimed as he stared at the boy. _How the heck had he managed to get back? Kyle must have something that Cartman hadn't planned for._  
"What do you humans want?" He snarled.  
"Clyde... open the fucking gate so I can go." Kenny folded his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"On who's authority?"  
"Mine." He growled and stepped forward confidently as Clyde backed away with widened eyes. Tweek opened the gate and stepped inside confidently as Clyde fell to one knee nervously and bowed to his Princess. _I will have to catch up with him later and make a note of how many men he has with him. _Kenny thought as he strode past boys who stared with a raised eyebrow at him. "Who the heck is she?" They whispered as he strode past them elegantly. He pulled his hood slightly higher to keep his face hidden from the onlookers.

Tweek on the other hand seemed to be twitching a lot more than usual. He kept darting his eyes around to the people who were glaring foully at him. "I-I Have a message for the elven king."  
"Go on through." A boy shrugged and pointed to a large tent which took up a considerable amount of the garden, but unlike with the human faction, plenty of people were walking in an out of it with warm drinks and snacks. No one seemed to be blocked from entering and each had a smile on their face as they would come out with drinks for their friends. "The elves are more friendly with each other." Kenny murmured to Tweek. "Don't worry, their king always treats guests with great respect and care."  
"Y-You sure?"  
"I'm positive." Kenny whispered.

As they walked into the tent, immediately they were met with a burst of warmth as people were clapping and dancing around with each other as music played joyfully. Those who were not dancing and singing contently were sat at tables and benches with drinks as they talked energetically with friends. "Wow.. the king has really done up the place." Kenny murmured as he looked around to see a empty throne sat humbly among other chairs at one table.

It wasn't empty for long though.

A boy quickly came from behind the back entrance of the tent as he smiled brightly at how everyone was enjoying themselves. He slowly took his seat and watched the dancers enjoy themselves as they all raised their cups and cheered their king's name as he simply just gave them a smile. Kenny took in the sight quite quickly. The boy like Tweek was quite lean in build. He wore the red coat of the elves and wore a pale green shirt beneath it. His trousers were clamped tightly around his legs as they were framing them. Though just like with all the others he was now barefoot with only a dagger at his belt. His crimson curly hair was swept across his forehead which held a brown wooden crown which was woven with a golden laurel wreath. "Announcing a messenger from the human faction in the dark lands." Clyde called as he walked into the tent.

All became still as they turned to face Tweek and the hidden Kenny.

Even the king raised an eyebrow as he finally took notice of the two who had entered the tent. "A messenger? What news do you bring?"  
"His lord the wizard king-" Bursts of laughter exploded around the tent as Tweek said that. "Has sent us with a message for you to hear oh wise elven king."  
"Flattery will get you no where." The boy on the throne sat back and took in the sight of the two human boys. He rubbed his pointed ears gently and ran a hand through his thick deep crimson locks before they settled back on his brow. "Do not fear. You are our guests, no harm will come to here. But first I must know with who it is that am I speaking with."  
"Sir Tweek." Tweek squeaked out but stood firm in his spot as Kenny reached up slowly towards his hood.  
"And Lady Kenny." He said softly as he let his hood drop back.

There was a collected gasp from around the room and a brighter smile from Kyle as the boy stood from his throne. "It is good to see you Lady Kenny. Come, join us in our feast." He indicated to a seat at the table next to him while some boy's grabbed Tweek and pulled him over to dance with them while they laughed and smiled encouragingly to him.

Kenny bowed slightly as he bent his needs and held out the trail of his dress while Kyle bowed his head and pulled out the chair for Kenny to sit on. "Thank you, my king."  
"Kenny you don't have to call me that." He chuckled as he tucked in Kenny's chair and served the boy a fresh hot drink of coco and held out a plate of small cut sandwiches.  
"Kyle you seem to have brought your army quite a long way."  
"Well they seem eager to kick Cartman's ass." He shrugged with a grin.  
"I will drink to that." Kyle raised his cup with Kenny and the entire tent rose up in a long cheer.

After a few sips of his drink Kenny finally felt the rest of the cold ebb away from his body and he relaxed back into his chair. Kyle however lent forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. "So what message has fat ass sent you with?"  
"There's a new kid in town." Kenny whispered so that only Kyle heard.

Immediately Kyle's eyes widened. "We haven't had a new kid since douche bag came a couple of years ago." His eyes became serious as he looked over at his best friend. "I'm guessing you're here because Cartman wants him?"  
"Cartman has threatened to start... _disposing _of your captured soldiers if you go anywhere near the boy to recruit him." Kenny's grip around the cup tightened and he watched as Kyle slumped back in his throne. Some soldiers glanced their way cautiously as they noticed the state of their king.

Kyle tapped his fingers along the table slowly. "You can't let Cartman get his hands on this kid."  
"I know. I know." He murmured as he took a sip from his cup. "But I can't let my men get hurt."  
"Kyle please you can't let him get his hands on Lexi. He-"

kenny fell quiet as Kyle stared at him.

Kenny blushed as Kyle began to slowly grin but then he sighed as he turned his attention back to the nervous boy who was stood at the edge of the crowd. "First Craig and Tweek." Kyle smiled softly as he watched Tweek dancing with the others. "Now you and this boy?"  
"Kyle! There is something with this boy. I don't know what but he didn't move here by choice. He even made me this and offered me a job to make some money."  
"Seems like a good guy." Kyle nodded slowly. "Kenny you realise how much I'm having to work to keep these guys happy. Cartman really slated them off and they're all calling for his blood."  
"Cartman won't be able to hold onto his throne for much longer." Kenny slowly twirled one of his long golden locks around his finger. "Douchebag has yet to enter the fight but something tells me that he won't settle for being Cartman's bitch again."  
"He will pick us off one by one until he has the throne." Kyle said quietly. _  
_

Kenny grinned inwardly. _Yeah, that bastard would try and steal his plan, but it wouldn't happen. No offence Kyle but this time the kingdoms will all be mine. _"So what can you do cause if he doesn't join Cartman then... His fat ass king highness will send some... physical persuasion to make him join them." Kenny looked over at Kyle who was deep in thought. The candles on the tables flickered and dimmed slightly for a second as a cold wind rushed through the tent. Kyle's eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration as he seemed to be focusing on trying to find a solution. "Okay. I will send some guards to keep and eye over him. Cartman's men won't get anywhere near him. Don't worry Lady Kenny you have my word." He smiled and Kenny slowly stood.  
"We better be getting back. Tweek is expected." He grinned to himself as instantly.  
"I shall have a guard escort you halfway to the border between the factions."  
"No. We will be okay." Kenny lent over and kissed Kyle's forehead in a blessing. "Good luck my Elven King."  
"Kenny!" Kyle whispered between his teeth. _Don't worry kyle... I'll leave kissing those lips to Stan when you two eventually get together. _He grinned to himself.  
"Tweek we're leaving." The elves clapped and cheered Kenny as some threw roses his way before he stepped out the tent and left the back garden all together.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny pulled his hood up as the light snow became a vicious and pounding blizzard which relentlessly tore into him and Tweek. He had already given Tweek the jacket that Alex had given him. The boy was shivering so much that Kenny was nervous he would catch a cold or worse. "Maybe we should turn back to the elven king's kingdom." Tweek whispered as he pulled his arms around himself tightly. Kenny however just looked ahead of him at the blinding cascade of white which gave away none of the secrets of the town's appearance. This wasn't good. They couldn't see anything... or anyone who may be around them. "Come on." Kenny grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him into a nearby alleyway.

For a moment or too the snow seemed to ease out slightly. With the roof tops nearby covering a lot of their overhead it was easier to see a lot of stuff around them...

Though Kenny regretted it immediately.

The alley way was dark though it seemed to be hot as a sauna. Kenny looked around and when he saw a man pot hole he realised why: They were pumping excess heat from underground out of here... where there was warmth in weather like this there would be people and...

He stopped as he slowly looked around at the ancient worn walls which were stained with red and crimson... somehow Kenny knew that it was likely that they weren't paint stains. His heart sped up rapidly as it climbed into his throat as he took a nervous step back. "Tweek." He said quietly as possible. "I don't know about this place."  
"You're the one who lead us into here!" He exclaimed loudly and Kenny turned slamming his hand over the boy' mouth to shut him up.

But it was too late.

From the shadows figures began to slowly grow as they began to shuffle forward. "Look what we have here." A set of yellow stained teeth grew to reveal a rotten smile from the darkness. Tweek yelped inside his throat an stuck close to Kenny as more figures began to rise from the ground and circle around them till they were all locked in. They all wore torn and disgusting rags which Kenny thought stank of their own piss... he probably wasn't that far from the truth. Their faces were all covered with black masks which looked put together by pieces of disregarded cloth. "Now look at these little nerds. All dressed up and no where to go."  
"It's a boy!" Exclaimed one as they fixed their eyes on Kenny. "Queer nerds!"  
"Hey Queer... come show us that skirt." One slowly pulled a knife out from under their sleeve and began to stagger forwards. "Come on."  
_**"You bastards better get back."**_

Kenny looked up as the voice seemed to echo around them. With the white blizzard above them it was almost next to impossible to see anything on the rooftops. _**"It's so easy. Twelve against two. You're all scum that climbed from the shadows and darkness. You are monsters."**_Kenny turned as he realised that a figure was crouched on a small lamp post above them. It was balancing on the thin metal bar as though it weighed nothing.

Slowly it began to fall to the ground and stood from it's crouch. Around it's shoulder was something with was pitch black but were detailed with scales. Kenny thought It looked like a giant pair of wings before it came to rest against his back as a long flowing cloak. The boy's face was hidden by a mask which moved around his eyes and spiked out in two large horns which moved back towards his ears and over his beautiful blond hair. The mask's eyes were covered with lenses which were snow white. Like the strange wings or cloaks the mask was detailed with scales which looked like... which looked like... "What's with the idiot in a dragon mask?" One of the thugs asked. The mask cut off just at the edge of the boy's nose but three spikes on each side moved down across the outside of his cheeks. His torso was wrapped in a crimson and black flowing armour which moved tightly into the curves of his body and down his legs in plates as though they were scales on a dragon's body. The way the armour was sculpted around him. The way it spiked out across his shoulder blades and yet it stood out perfectly with the crimson and black. It was incredible to say the least!

The wind picked up and the cloak brushed along side him as he raised his hand. Kenny observed how at the end of his fingers there were golden talons. The boy slowly dragged his hand along the bricks and Kenny stared at how easily they sliced through the rock... _That's no ordinary gold. _As the boy pulled his hand back the thugs backed away slightly as they stared at him. The lenses on his mask lifted to reveal two deep emerald orbs...

With a serpent like pupil in the centre.

The thugs now flinched away. "What the fuck is he?!"  
"He's probably just another queer nerd like them!" One man snapped and looked around at the others for them to move. "If no one else is going to take him on then I will!" He lunged forward and snarled but the boy just span on the heel of his armoured feet and brought his foot up in an elegant quick lift. The way he stretched was beyond flexible. Like that a ballerina would need to perform. The thug was staggered as his skull rattled from the jaw breaking kick. _**"Bastards like you are the reason my big sister isn't around any more."**_All Kenny could do was watch as the boy brought his foot back down and the sound of the man's head smashing off the concrete, bounced off the walls around him.

He slowly moved next to Tweek and Kenny. His foot rested on the lid of the man hole cover as he blocked the air from escaping. _**"Bring it."**_The boy's voice echoed slightly as though two of him were speaking at once but it was fading slightly as though being shouted into a mist. The other thugs looked at each other before they lunged taking the boy on three at a time.

As soon as they neared the boy moved his foot and a scalding blast of hot air hit the thugs in the eyes making them scream before the boy ran up against a wall and flipped over the first one before elbowing him in the back of the neck and knocking him to the floor out cold. "GET HIM!" They roared as he ran at them but they fell like skittles as he span around their back and slammed them to the floor breaking a leg or an arm on each of them so they couldn't move because of the pain.

Kenny and Tweek screamed out as the final thug grabbed them each by the neck. Kenny wasn't scared about dying. He had done that plenty of times before. What he was scared about was that this boy could get hurt for him. "Now... just let me go... and I won't hurt them." The boy's eyes were cold and impassive as he regarded Kenny and Tweek. "Now... I'm going to walk out this alley... and-" He shut up as the boy reached for a black knife in his bag and he threw it so it pierced the man's hand. Kenny caught his breath as the point of the knife pierced through the man's skin and stopped just before it slit open his throat. The man staggers back and the boy lunged forward smashing the man's skull up against the wall. It was almost comical to see. The boy was about Kenny's height and from the sound of his voice about the same age. From what he could see of the face he would agree with his previous statement. "LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
_**"When my sister was being murdered, she begged like this... men like you didn't listen to her."**_The boy slowly raised the man's hand as he pushed the knife through the other hand as well and the thug screamed out in agony. Tweek's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed into Kenny's arms. The boy didn't even bat an eyelid their way. His cold serpent eyes were locked on the man with loathing. _**"I'd love to kill every single man like you... but rotting in a hole will prolong that pain... and I will know that you have given up your life. That will be worth it."  
**_"So you're not going to hurt me?"  
_**"I never said that."**_He slammed his fist against the knife and the man's hands were crushed into the wall as the knife dug deeper. He was like a bug on a stick. Like the others, he wouldn't be able to move till the police cars and ambulances came.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" The man screamed horrified but the boy ignored him as he walked over to Kenny who was croutched in the snow clutching onto Tweek who was pale. "Is he okay?" Kenny whispered trying to block out the sound of the man's screams. The boy lent his ear against Tweek's chest then opened the boy's mouth slightly as he listened to the rate of his breathing  
_**"He just fainted... Warm him up a bit and let him rest then he will be fine. Your friends will be here any second to help you."**_Kenny tried to get a better look at the boy's face but he stood quickly and walked back over to the man hole cover as his foot stood over the gap where the air escaped.  
"You never told me your name!" Kenny shouted.  
_**"Call me... Drago."**_The boy stomped his foot as the hot blast of air exploded from the tunnel as the pot hole cover went flying into his hands. The hot air caught in the back of his cloak which slowly rose back into the shape of dragon wings. The boy shot up into air like a bullet and before he could land and slide on the ice covered roof, he dropped the pot hole cover like a surfboard and slid down the roof till he was close enough to leap to the other side of the alley where he landed on a flat roof top and took of sprinting.

Kenny watched as the pothole lid fell from the roof top and fell neatly and exactly back into place where it had been fitted. _What... the... fuck _Kenny stared at the figure who had vanished. _What the fuck had that been!? He taken on fifteen thugs and... he moved so... he was... _"TWEEK!?" The normally impassive voice surprised Kenny as it shouted after him and Craig came barrelling into the alley way just as police cars pulled up. Craig knelt next to his boyfriend and cradled his head in his lap.

Stan ran into the alley and pulled Kenny quickly up from his knees. "Dude are you okay?! We were in camp when suddenly we got this message saying that you were in trouble."  
"Did you see him?" Kenny frowned slightly as Stan threw a blanket around his shoulders and gave him a warm drink.  
"See who?"  
"I-It doesn't matter." Kenny shook his head. He looked over to see Tweek slowly coming back into conscience. Craig planted a powerful kiss on his lips before picking the boy up in his arms and being guided to a spare police car by a copper who was going to take him back to his.  
"Hey dude... do you want to stay at mine tonight. Maybe going back to yours isn't the best idea."  
"Not as though any one would care." Kenny muttered as he was led by Stan into a nearby car before getting driven back to the Marshes house.

Had he been able to see. He would have seen the one who called himself Drago on the roof of the alley way crouching as he watched the boy taken back to the safety of a home. He nodded before standing and letting his cloak get caught in the wind as he rocketed away and leapt over the long roof tops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21 and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. And another thanks to Carvia for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

Katherine was cleaning the counter tops as Kenny walked into the store. He stretched and yawned as the early morning light ran over his new clothes which Alex had given him. "Morning." Katherine said brightly as Kenny came in. She kept a soft smile on him as he watched the boy look around uncertainly. "I heard about what happened yesterday? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I'd rather just forget the whole thing happened." Kenny admitted as he stared down at his trainers.

He had spent most of the night dreaming about that boy Drakon. In the dream he had been chasing the boy back across the rooftops. "Wait! I want to talk to you!" He would cry out but the boy would only glance over his shoulder and would vanish as the wind picked up and lifted him away into the night sky.

Kenny had to find out who the heck that boy was. He wouldn't be able to get him out of his head until he did. Those emerald eyes had burned so deeply into him that they had almost left a mental brand upon him. The boy had been so strong... he had put his life out to defend Kenny and Tweek without a second thought... actually that was a lie. Kenny could see what the other thought was that motivated him to beat those thugs, it was revenge.

Katherine looked at Kenny curiously as the boy rose out of his day dream. "Have you ever heard of someone called Drago?" Kenny wondered and turned just in time to see Katherine pale white as a sheet. Her body became tense and her fingers slowly curled into a fist. "No." She forced herself into a smile. "Can't say I ever have. Though that word has a lot of meanings. In English it translates as _Dragon _or in other languages like Greek, it refers to something called a Drakon." Just the way that she said it already gave Kenny a dark anticipation. What ever this thing was... it wasn't good. "There are stories of Drakon's in history." She shrugged as she pulled out a book and began going through some accounting figures.  
"Stories?" Kenny wondered.  
"Greeks used to believe in Drakons. They were giant dragons or serpents which were unleashed from the darkest pits of hell by the god of death who had sealed them in the part of their hell where even the gods feared to go." Her eyes gazed down at the counter as she slowly cleaned a stubborn spot. "Where ever they went they unleashed destruction." This made Kenny frown as he thought back to the boy. Why would someone who protects people chose a name of a creature which caused so much destruction and chaos? "Anyway, you will be working upstairs. We have a wedding dress which has been ordered... strange though... it was by a boy about your age." She shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway. The designs and details are all upstairs." She watched as slowly a streak of red moved onto Kenny's cheeks.  
"Is lexi upstairs?" He asked and Katherine paused as she turned to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow but slowly nodded. "He's just getting a few boxes of materials out the attic." Kenny began to walk up the dusty wooden stairs just as Katherine called through.  
"First door on the right!"

Kenny looked down as he came to a maze of doors and corridors. _Wow... this place is bigger than it looks. _He thought as he opened the door. He slowly turned the bronze handle and caught his breath as he stepped into the large room. Like the changing cubicles it was covered in mirrors so no matter where you looked you could not escape your reflection. There was no hiding in here.

Kenny watched intently as on the ceiling a small square path opened and a ladder lead down onto the floor. His eyes hungrily devoured the details of the boy who began to descend. He was wearing no shirt but only some shorts which were revealing the lower part of his waist but not enough to reveal what hid beneath the prize of his boxers... that annoyed Kenny slightly as the sight teased him. "Hey Lexi."  
"Eek."

The boy wobbled and fell backwards from the ladder. Just before he hit the floor he twisted his body so he landed in a crouch of his knees and caught the box of materials before it could spill out and onto the floor. "Whoa." Kenny's eyes widened at Alex who stood slowly. His lightly tanned body was covered in dust and bits of old dirt from the attic. He gave a uncertain smile as he ran a hand through his golden locks and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Sorry of I spooked you... but that was kind of cool."  
"Uh. No problem." Alex laughed softly and placed the boxes down slowly on the floor.  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
"I used to dance when I was younger." He shrugged. "Old habits die hard I guess." He looked down at himself and blushed when he realised just how exposed he was. "I'm just going to go and wash quickly." Kenny noted how the boy was athletically built though he sad subtly building on his arms. Typical of a dancer Kenny suspected.

He dragged over a mannequin and began to delicately pull out the lines of fabric and began to observe longer lines of lace. He tried to focus his entire attention onto making the dress instead of the sound of a shower coming from one of the nearby rooms. _Don't think about it. Don't think about Alex undressing and- _Kenny blushed and closed his eyes tightly as he felt his jeans becoming tighter around him.

He slowly opened his eyes as he looked down at the measurements for the dress. He frowned slightly as he went over the details. _That's funny... these details are a lot like Kyle's... strange. _He shrugged and began to stitch some material together as he worked on the lower half of the dress. He made it so the the wedding dress cut out over the front of the legs and moved back in sharp points but were decorated with the lace which Kenny began to thread on top of the material. He didn't want to make the trail to long but he wanted to it to make an effect compared with what the rest of the dress would be. "Katherine!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any of those white heels? Thin tips preferably."  
"Sure. I will have Alex bring them into you."  
"Thanks!" He stepped back to admire his handy work as he looked over it critically. Alex would have to work on the upper torso but Kenny would work on this. "Who ever is going to wear this, definitely won't be a blushing white virgin bride." He grinned to himself as he looked over it. He grabbed individual pearls and began to stitch them along the outside of the trail as he works his fingers nimbly and with expertise. It didn't take him long at all to be able to set patterns and waves into the fabric and he stepped back again to take in the sight.  
"It looks beautiful."

Kenny turned to see Alex stood in the doorway. He was wearing a fresh pair of shorts still without a shirt on._ You're damn right it is. _Kenny said looking over the boy's warm, entrancing body. "So what were you thinking for the torso piece."  
"Isn't that your knowledgeable area?"  
"Nothing wrong with wondering your opinion though." Alex said impassively as he walked over and frowned at the measurements. "That's strange... this dress... it's almost as though-"  
"As though it's made for a guy." Kenny spoke his thoughts. "Though the shoulder and chest measurements are not that far from a girls, the torso is curved like a girl's figure... maybe we're just dealing with a butch girl?" He suggested and watched as Alex's eyes ran over the collected material they had to use on this piece. He seemed to be weighing out every action and possibility in his head before he moved one muscle.  
"I guess." Alex shrugged and walked over as he began to set a corset piece around the torso.

Kenny decided he would never get used to the sight and way that Alex worked. What had took Kenny the last ten minutes, Alex had replicated a perfect upper half of the dress in half that time. The lace curved around the almost flat chest and provided a brilliant beauty. Kenny how ever quickly decided he wasn't sure about the pearls. The moment this doubt flashed through his eyes Ale quickly examined the dress again before he made a few extra branches of pearls leading around the torso piece to make it all work together after adding folds over the chest and layering it down with Kenny's help to the trail. At the edge of each fold were lines of flowers which looked beautiful to Kenny's eyes. It was almost unbelievable that they weren't real. "All that is left." He grinned and slowly slid the heels onto the mannequin's feet. "Is Cinderella's charm." He smiled brilliantly and began to as delicately as possibly pull the dress over the top of the dummy and fold it precisely into a box. His fingers were calm and collected as he gently moved the laced arms out the way. "I don't know who this is for... but the amount of money they spent to get it done in a day... It's unbelievable. You should have seen the other thing that I had to sort out... it was really strange actually."

Alex stared over to the other box and outfit he had been working on last night after their customer had called. It was a white button up shirt with collar and ruffled sleeves and trimming around the neckline and hem of the shirt, black trousers and shined shoes, a black traditional jacket like a guard would wear at a palace, though the customer had been very specific that it had to be authentic a blue hood less cloak which if the measurements were correct (Which they always were for Alex) then that would mean the cloak would stop just at the ground though it could easily be wide enough to wrap around two people it needed. It was strange but Alex didn't question it. He had seen a lot of weird orders in his time working with his mother here and he had learnt not to wonder why. If it payed the bills and he was doing what he enjoyed. Then why should he question it?

He sealed the lid down on the box and quickly wrapped a large emerald bow around it as to the customers request while the other one had a sapphire blue bow wrapped around it. Strange how the requests had been so specific. Kenny was too distracted with the customer's book and details to be of pay any other notice to Alex as he carried them out. "Mom! That's two for delivery! Do you know where the place is?"  
"Yeah honey, don't worry. I'll be back in five!"  
"So see you in ten." Alex chuckled as he placed the boxes at the bottom of the stairs and walked back to Kenny.

He felt slightly self concious as Kenny locked his eyes on the side of the boy's torso. "You're hurt!" He walked over quickly and gazed down at the large, angry purple and black splotches which were around Alex's ribs and back. How hadn't Kenny noticed them before?  
"Oh... yeah." Alex threw a hand behind his head and ruffled his blond spikes. "I fell down the stairs this morning. I'm a bit of a clumsy idiot when I first wake up. It's only after that first coffee do I feel everything okay."

Kenny stared at the boy's bright smiling face as he laughed at himself. For a moment Kenny thought that he was lying but soon shook that idea out of his head. "So that's it for today really." Alex shrugged and pulled a wad of cash out his pocket. He flicked through a few notes before he handed Kenny about nine hundred pounds in notes.  
"Dude!" His eyes went wide. "What the-"  
"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the first piece as well." He handed out another thousand and Kenny thought he was going to faint. He never had so much money in his hand before!  
"This is just for two pieces?! One I didn't even get to work on!"  
"Yeah, we don't normally have such quiet days. Normally we get about ten or twenty orders we have to do in a day and that there is about the average wage we get paid for each dress or what ever we make."

Kenny had never been that good at maths but the sum he did in his head for that wage almost made his jaw drop to the floor. D_amn! Goodbye run down hell hole future with drunk bastard idiot of a father. Hello money! _He smiled brightly. "Wow, I haven't seen someone smile that brightly since my mother told me that we were moving out here." He said casually as he lent up against one of the mirrors.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard all the talk about me." Kenny gazed into those brilliant amber eyes. "The talk about me being a poor skank."  
"I try not to listen to gossip. Besides... I think those who speak and gossip like that, they are the poor ones. They are poor in the fact that they have no heart or time in which to spend without hurting or destroying someone else." Alex shrugged.

Kenny held back his blush as he stared at the boy. For a moment there he just wanted to step forward slowly and... _no. _

He took a small step forward.

_Maybe..._

He came face to face with Alex.

_Yes! _He began to lean forward but at the last second walked straight past the boy into the corridor.

_NO! __WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! _His thoughts screamed but he stopped as he felt his phone going off in his pocket. He looked down to see it was Stan calling. He pressed the button harshly as he ignored the call and glared at the wall in front of him.

Alex just followed behind him in his steps as he grabbed for a shirt and pulled it over his head hiding Kenny from the lean and beautiful sight which was Alex's body. "So what are you going to do now?" Kenny frowned as his phone went off again in his pocket and he looked down to see he had got a message. _Dude... get your fucking ass down here. NOW!- Stan_  
"Looks like Lady Kenny is needed." He muttered. "Do you have a place I can get changed?" He realised how stupid of a question that was just as the question escaped his lips.  
"You know where to go." Alex smiled and walked down the stairs.  
"What about you?" Alex followed him and stood outside his cubicle as Kenny tossed out his clothes and Alex folded them neatly before placing them in coordinated piles.  
"I don't know... this boy came knocking around the house last night... Red hair, wore a emerald jacket. Kind of cute." Alex shrugged then stopped as Kenny opened the door half dressed and stared at Alex.  
"You're into guys?"  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Kenny just raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself in his dress as he zipped it up and pulled on the white fur coat.  
"Have I got a problem with that? Nope. Plus that boy is my best friend. His name is Kyle." Kenny frowned inwardly but didn't let it show. _Trust it to Kyle to get the attention of someone he liked. _Kenny glanced back down at his phone as another message came through from Stan which pretty much was a repeat of the last one. "What about the other one? He referred to himself as lord wizard king."

Kenny paled as soon realisation dawned on him. _Oh shit... _"Alex did Cartman see Kyle come talk to you?"  
"Uh yeah...Then when I said to the weird big kid that I was to busy at that moment to join his game he said that I had to chose right there and then whether or not to stand with him. I said for him to go away because I was too busy working on some designs for..." Alex paused but quickly said. "Suit. Your friend Kyle laughed and that guy turned around and said that I would learn to respect his... um... _Authoritah._ When I asked him if he meant authority he screamed in my face and stormed off."  
"Cartman must be making good on his promise." Kenny murmured to himself.

Then he stopped as something began to dawn on him. "Alex... Where were those boxes delivered to?" He asked quietly.

He paled considerably when Alex gave him Cartman's address. "Oh shit..." His eyes widened. "I know what Cartman's planning!" He bolted out the room in his heels and ran into lobby with his dress trailing behind him. "Kyle and Stan are in trouble. I'll text you!"  
"Kenny?! KENNY!" Alex called after him but Kenny was already half way down the street.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny saw the gate open for him long before he even reached Cartman's house. _That bastard. If he does this then they will be absolutely humiliated in front of everyone! That fat bastard can't do this! _Kenny bolted past Katherine as she was coming out the backyard. "Kenny? Are you okay-" He didn't stop to acknowledge her as he burst into the garden and saw everyone shuffling uncomfortably.

Kyle was stood at the front on a stand screaming at Cartman who was smirking darkly. At the sight of Kenny, Cartman's eyes sparkled with a black delight. "Ah, Lady Kenny just in time I see. I was just explaining the situation to Kyle now that he had broken the terms of my negotiated terms."  
"YOUR DICTATED TERMS CARTMAN!" Kenny shouted with Stan. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
"Yeah you can't beat up the prisoners of war!" Stan snapped. That was when Kenny realised. _Kyle and Stan hadn't realised yet.  
_"Cartman don't do it."

Kenny turned and watched as some younger boys were dragged out in chains. To his horror he watched as Butter's was one of them. "That's right. Paladin Butter's is rumoured to be a traitor to some hidden growing faction. Now they must all be punished."  
"Cartman you cannot break the rules of war. YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!" Kenny shouted out and watched as Cartman's men were slowly gravitating towards him.  
"Shut your god damn slut mouth! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

To prove this point he grabbed his staff and smashed it around, hitting Butters square in the face who went flying backwards into the arms of the younger boys who tried to shield him as Cartman towered over them. "Now. I'm going to smash each one of these prisoners till they're out cold unless Sir Kyle is willing to pay for the consequences of breaking my rules." Butters whimpered slightly as Cartman took another swing and smashed the boy's face violently. Kyle stared in horror as he closed his fist. His pride was killing him though his conscience was filling him with deep guilt. What ever Cartman had planned would be embarassing to say the least... but to let them take the full brunt of Cartman's rage instead of himself?

What kind of king would that make him.

Stan was watching with a dark glare as he closed his fists. He was desperate to storm forward and smash Cartman in the face so hard that he would send the boy to the next century... but that would start a whole new war and with Cartman's rage... the boy had measures that no one else would sink to.

In other words.

It was a lose-lose situation for him.

Kenny shook his head as he couldn't take it any more. The sight of the boys on the floor crying as Cartman hit them over and over again without giving them a break. This was barbaric and merciless. This was just an attack, a bit of amusement for Erik to have. He shook his head as he ran forward and screamed out: "CARTMAN YOU CAN'T-"  
"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" He screamed and Kenny flinched back as the boy's dark eyes locked on him. They seemed to almost burn through his soul as he was "I AM THE KING! I RULE! I WIN EVERY TIME." He grinned as he flipped his staff in his hand so the heavy and bigger end was ready to smash into someone. "I control everyone here. I will not be ordered around by some diva girl who couldn't even beat douche bag!" He slowlly pulled back his staff and took a swing at Kenny. "NOW SHUT UP AND GET LOST!"

Kenny flinched back as he waited for the staff to strike him but after a minute Kenny opened his eyes to see Alex who had taken the full brunt of the hit and who's head was now bleeding slightly from a cut on his forehead. "Never. Touch. Kenny." He growled quietly.

Kyle stared with wide eyes as he watched Alex's blood drip onto the snow. "Cartman that is enough."  
"Oh so what? You're Queer for Kenny?"

Alex said nothing but just pulled back his fist.

As it connected with Cartman's face, everyone stared with wide eyes as it seemed for almost a minute Erik was lifted into the air by the sheer force that had been exerted into the contact.

Cartman went rolling back until he crashed into the snow and groaned before slowly getting into a crouch. "You little fucktard. You're going to pay for that."  
"Cartman enough!" Kyle took a stance as Alex's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into Kenny's strong arms. "You win. Leave Alex, leave my men. Do what you want!"

Carmtan's mouth slowly twitched up at the edges as he chuckled quietly. "Glad you could see it my way. As punishment for breaking my negotiations you will have to accept my gift. Sir Stan please join me up here." Kenny looked up from Alex's pale face as he scooped up some snow and placed it against the wound numbing it slightly. After a minute or so Alex slowly came back to. His eyes slowly flickered open and instantly locked onto Kyle and Stan as the two white boxes were placed down on the stand. Kyle stared at the emerald box and looked over to Alex who couldn't hold his gaze. "Are you okay?" Kenny whispered softly and Alex nodded.  
"I've taken worst hits than that." He muttered under his breath, thinking that Kenny hadn't heard him. "I just couldn't allow you to get hurt... I'm sorry about them two." He whispered and stared up at Kenny's eyes. "I should have known better when I saw the measurements... I should have put it together."  
"It's okay. You don't know what a sick, twisted bastard Cartman can be."

Kyle undid the bow and glowered into the box as he pulled out the dress and heels. He sighed as slowly he put two and two together. "Stan... I'm sorry I can't let more people get hurt because of this psychopath."  
"This what?" Cartman turned and smashed one of the boys in the face again and the boy cried out Kyle's name as he wept on the ground. Butters moved over to him even with his swollen face and hug him as he tried to quiet the boy down and calm him.

After that it didn't take Kyle long with Kenny and Alex's help to start getting the dress on. They stood in the kitchen with the blinds down and the whole time heard Cartman bellowing with laughter outside. Alex's right eye was swelling shut with faint traces of purple and the cut on his head had stopped bleeding so that was a plus. Kenny still kept glancing nervously over to the boy, worried that he may keel over again. "Alex are you sure you're okay?" Kyle kept asking him gently and Alex just smiled up at him through the cut on his lip and still managed to pull off a dazzling smile. "Yeah. Don't worry about little old me."  
"Come back to my house afterwards. I'll try and stitch up some of those-"  
"That's okay." Kenny interjected. "I've got it." Kyle raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Alex zipped up the last bit of the dress and looked Kyle over to see if the dress fitted.  
"I'm sorry that this is happening to you Kyle."  
"At least you get a chance to see your dress on someone." Kyle shrugged and just offered a surprisingly calm smile. "Cartman is just doing this to try and widen the gaps between our factions. He thinks that Stan and me will not complete this and then he will have a reason to beat up the men and wage war instantly. He will act all offended and say that the elves had rejected his traditions... on the other hand if we go through with it. We both will never live it down as reputation."  
"Why do you hang around with this dick head?" Alex sighed.  
"We've been asking ourselves this for years." Kenny finished setting the trail and Alex lowered the crown onto Kyle's head.  
"If it makes you feel any better. You look beautiful Kyle." Alex smiled encouragingly at him and Kyle's cheeks slowly turned a bit red.  
"Thanks... well... time to go meet my husband."

**_-Break-_**

After the ceremony and a lot of bellowing of laughter from Cartman who then suggested that Stan walk his new bride home as he snickered uncontrollably, Kyle and Stan slowly began the long walk back to the elven faction with Alex and Kenny. Kyle guessed that Alex was good looking. Could Kyle imagine leaning over and kissing those soft lips and that Bronze skin? Yeah, sure he could. But by the looks of it, he could also imagine the beating he would get from Kenny for it. It wasn't that often that Kenny ever looked at someone like that. He could see how Kenny looked at the smaller boy protectively as though he had just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy's waist and pull him under the cover of his coat.

Kyle sighed inwardly. This was going to be a bit of a predicament.

Stan said nothing but just left Kyle at the gate of his garden as they reached his house. _Stan isn't going to be talking to me for a while... _He thought and shook his head. The fact his best friend had just so easily turned away from him... it hurt. Then there was Alex who looked slightly dizzy and ready to pass out again. "Are you sure you're going to make it home all right?" He asked and watched as he had to lean slightly into Kenny's embrace to keep standing. _How hard did Cartman hit him? _"Don't worry about me." Alex smiled gently.  
"Dude. You're staying here. If you get any worse me and my Mom will take you to hospital."  
"Honestly-"  
"Yeah Kyle." Kenny frowned then caught Alex as he slumped a bit more. _I'm going to fucking kill Cartman. _Kenny's thoughts snarled. _That bastard is going pay!  
_"You're staying here. If you are feeling better later I will personally get you home." He turned to the back garden just in time to hear soft music begin to play. Kyle watched as Stan's figure disappeared down the road without glancing back once. "Come on. A drink, something to eat and a rest and I'm sure you will feel better in no time." He reached out and gently guided Alex into the humongous tent.

Kenny's eyes twitched as he watched Kyle drag the boy away. _Oh when I'm Princess... I'm going to make you my slave Kyle. _He muttered in his head before following them inside. Leaving kyle with the most attractive boy they know who Kenny admittedly decided he had a crush on... Yeah... like he trusted Kyle that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. It means a lot to me that you guys like it =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

Tweek sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Craig who was watching his movements carefully. Tweek's forehead was beaded with sweat and he was slightly pale from the nightmare he had just been pulled out of. "Are you okay babe?" Craig whispered quietly as he gently rubbed his thumb over Tweek's spine, attempting to ease the boy down slightly as his chest and breathing began to even out.  
"J-Just a nightmare." He whimpered as he turned his head into Craig's bare chest and clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to try and get rid of the last bit of the nightmare out of his head.  
"I never should have let you go by yourself. I never should have let Cartman send you away without me."  
"T-Then Cartman w-would have done something to h-hurt you." Tweek slowly opened his eyes to stare up at Craig. He reached up and ran his hand through those gently black locks. People always said that Craig was a impassive bastard... well they were wrong. Craig was kind and caring. He opened his heart to Tweek completely and would give the world if he could.  
"Tweek?" Craig frowned slightly as the boy shivered up against him. "Come on. How does a hot bath sound?"  
"S-Sounds G-G-Good." Tweek admitted and watched as Craig's bare body slowly shifted out the bed as his kissed Tweek's cheek.  
"Good." He smiled encouragingly as Tweek rolled over in bed watching as his beautiful boyfriend went into the adjoining bathroom. It was so much easier in Craigs house. That's why Tweek always preferred to come around here.

Plus it's not as though his parents really cared he was out here... to be honest, Craig's house had become a second home. Even Craig's parents had come to treat Tweek like their step son and offered him to sleep over most days of the week. But Tweek guessed it was doing him some good to be able to get away from his parents. With it being his last year of school he supposed it should be now that he started breaking the bond between his parents... because as soon as he left this town.

He wasn't coming back.

The events in the alleyway just proved the fact that Tweek had just too many bad memories when it came to this place.

He slowly ran a hand through his thick blond locks and walked over the window as he let the fresh breeze in. He could hear from the other room the stream of water running into the large bath and watched as the slight cloud of steam which was beginning to trail out of the bathroom. He just shook his head and stared at the windowsill as tears began to sting his eyes. He was so lucky to have Craig... but this town. This stupid town just had to many bad memories for him. It was a poison in his mind which was seeping viciously through him. He just kept thinking about all those thugs who had him and Kenny surrounded. The feeling of that man's hand around his neck. "Make it sotp!" He whimpered as clutched his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks and splashed onto the window sill.  
**_"Now why are you crying?"_ **A soft voice whispered.

Tweek almost screamed as he looked up see a boy lent up against the framing of the window. _**"Not that scary am I?"**_He chuckled softly. Tweek observed how he was still in that black and red armour... that thing looked so heavy... how did this boy move around so easily in it? His cloak was tightly around the shoulder. The mask lowered over his face hid his eyes but Tweek had a feeling he didn't want to see them again. _**"Mind if I come in? It's a bit cold out here."** _It was strange so see a masked figure smile like that but Tweek just nodded and stepped back before taking a seat on the bed.  
"W-Why are you here?" He whimpered as the boy took a seat on the floor and smiled up at him kindly.  
_**"I wanted to make sure you was okay. You took a bad turn after those guys got you. I was just hoping you was okay. Though I'm sure you're okay in the arms of your**_** boyfriend."****  
**"I d-don't even know w-what your name is."  
_**"You can call me Drago."**_He said simply and gave a shrug of his shoulders her he reached down to his belt. _**"Tweek, why were you**_** crying?"****  
**"W-why do you care?"  
_**"Because it's my job to care and protect those in this town who need my help. Sometimes giving someone help means going beyong physically helping them." **_He looked into Tweek's eyes and the blonde boy stared into the black lenses of the mask as he watched his own reflection. _**"Tweek you realise that those men who tried to hurt you and Kenny will never be able to get out and hurt you any more. I personally saw them into cells where they will rot for the rest of their life."**_Drago reached down to his belt and flipped a knife from his belt and into his palm. _**"Tweek I personally promise you that you will never have to be scared of them or anyone in this town. Like the other's I'm going to watch over you and make sure you're safe till you leave this**_** place. I'm cleaning up the streets, I've already started with that Erik Cartman. He will no longer be hurting you."**_  
_"But w-why?" Tweek stared slightly in awe at the boy by his devotion. The boy lowered his gaze as he looked at the clean knife.  
_**"Because my older sister was raped and murdered by criminals. She was the only person in my life who I trusted or loved and she was taken from me... I'm never going to let anyone ever suffer ever again by the scum of**_** criminals."****  
**"Why are you telling me all this?"  
_**"There is no point in helping someone if you don't have a real reason for helping. But they say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. I want you to take this Tweek."**_He held out his knife slowly for the boy. It wasn't like a usual knife. It's handle was a smooth black metal with a dragon engraved into the metal. _**"Remember that with this knife no one can ever hurt you. Stick close with Craig, enjoy your time with him. You never know how much it hurts to lose someone until it actually happens... Take care of yourself Tweek. Just call me when you ever need some**_** help."****  
**"But how will I-"

By the time Tweek looked up, Drago was already gone. "Tweek?" Craig looked through from the bathroom before peeking his head around the doorway. "You coming?"  
"Y-yeah. S-sure."  
"By the way what happened earlier with that new kid Alex?"  
"W-Well. It's kind of a long story."

_**-A couple of hours earlier-**_

Kyle and Kenny slowly sat Alex down at the head table in the tent next to the throne. They pushed a couple of chairs together so the boy could get some rest. "I'm fine. Honestly." Alex persisted but Kyle just shook his head.  
"Dude accept that I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Now stop being such a girl and hold still." Kyle smiled as one of his men brought him a bag over with first aid supplies. "Thank you. Make sure that Butters and the other men are all comfortable."  
"As you wish my king." The boy bowed and walked off.

Alex watched Kyle as the boy pulled out some antiseptic wipes. "This may sting a bit."  
"I think I can handle- EEK." He bit onto his lower lip as Kyle cleaned the cut on the boy's head. It had already stopped bleeding but it did look as though it may need a few stitched. Kyle just hoped that the boy wouldn't go back and beat Cartman up. There was enough reason for Cartman to take his anger out upon Kyle's faction, he didn't need to give fat ass much more a reason.

Kenny looked down at Alex who was still slightly pale. "No one has ever took a real swing at Cartman... that was really impressive. You knocked him right on his fat ass."  
"It wasn't anything. He had it coming. He shouldn't pick on those who are weaker than him."  
"We've been saying that for years... he's never going to change."  
"Maybe... maybe there is someone who can change him." Alex's gaze became unfocused as Kyle finished cleaning the wounds. He kept his hands steady as he began to put the stitches in. "Should you really be doing that?!" Kenny glared pointedly.  
"Would you rather do it?" He said impassively. When he finished putting the stitches in he put the back of his hand against the light bronze smooth forehead as was checking to see if the boy had a fever or if his temperature was too low. "You're a bit cold. Don't worry. After something to eat and drink, you will feel like a new guy."

Kenny walked away just as Alex and Kyle began to talk about each others interest. Immediately it became quite clear that they had quite a lot in common. They shared a taste in some of the same music. In the same T.V programmes, games and even reading!

Kenny just walked off over to the crowd of boy's who had been beaten up by Cartman. Butters was sat on the floor next to a couple of boys who were still crying and hurt from the way they had been attacked. Butters was just whispering encouragingly to them that they were okay and even to some of the youngest he singing softly to keep them calm. _I never realised how good with kids Butters was. _Kenny couldn't help but smile a bit "Hey Butters. Are you okay?"  
"I didn't betray you my Princess. I told you I'd be loyal."  
"Butters you idiot. Cartman would have beat you within an inch of your life! Why the fuck did you do that!"  
"Because I made you a promise!" Butters frowned slightly.  
"You idiot, Cartman will kill you now! No one ever betrays Cartman!" He let that sink in the air for a bit before Butters looked down at the floor and muttered.  
"Oh hamburgers."

Kenny looked over at the other boy's who had once announced their loyalty to him. "Get Clyde." He whispered to them and watched as realisation set in their eyes. "I'm moving our plans forward." With that all of them shifted nervously. "Don't worry boy's. I promise I will protect you all from Cartman's wrath... I have something that-"  
"Everyone!"

Kenny and Butters turned slowly as Kyle stood by his throne. He raised a cup and smiled brilliantly. "I have great news. It is decided that Alex will join our faction in the war against the humans!" The whole tent exploded into a cheer as Kyle raised Alex's hand.

Well the whole tent except for Kenny.

His eyes burned into Kyle before he whispered. "Butters go back to your house and rest... Tomorrow we're going to be very busy. I'm not letting Kyle or Fat ass get their hands on him."  
"Why Princess Kenny?" Butters looked over with a frown at the new boy. He and Kyle were smiling at each other and laughing together as they ate and drank... _Why is Kenny paying so much more attention to him that me?! I'm the loyal soldier! _"Why do you want him so bad? What's so important about him?"  
"That one is something special Butters." Kenny grinned to himself. "I swear it... I will have-"  
"So um." Kyle smiled as he sat back in his throne. "Would you like to go out on a date?" Alex stared eyes wide at him for a moment.  
"Um... excuse me?"  
"I said." Kyle chuckled softly. "Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"  
"Me?" Alex's cheeks were turning pink slowly.  
"Yes. Beautiful, handsome caring you." Kyle purred as he lent forward with his head in his hand. "You seem so shocked that someone wants to take you out?"  
"I've never... I've never been asked out before." Alex whispered. _Say no. Say no. Say no! Kenny's thoughts  
_"Well that's changed now."  
"Um.." Kyle lent forward and half closed his eyes as Alex blushed even brighter. His face was almost completely pink at the small distance between his and Kyle's lips. If either of them had moved even a fraction then they would have been kissing... Yeah Kyle was really good looking and handsome... but what had happened earlier between him and Kenny. There had been that one moment between them almost as though they had almost been about to... no it was all just in his head. Why would someone like Kenny like him anyway? "Okay." Alex whispered, making Kyle beam. "If anything happens at least I know I will be in safe hands." He joked as he smiled.  
"How does tomorrow sound? Around four?"  
"Perfect." Alex whispered.  
"We have a new elven Queen!" Kyle called out making everyone cheer as Alex blushed brightly.

Kenny slowly curled his fist as he glared at Kyle. _That no good, dirty, fucking damn elf! _His thoughts snarled. "He will be mine." Kenny growled. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach Kyle why he shouldn't take my stuff."

Kenny turned on the spot and walked out the tent slowly not caring for the looks the others gave him. The only look which mattered to him was the one that was locked onto Kyle by Alex who was smiling brilliantly. "He will be mine. I swear it."  
"You summoned me Princess?" Clyde walked with him slowly.

As per usual he was in his black armour was perfectly and newly grafted as it was strapped down perfectly against his body. His dark crown was perfect to symbolise his rule over the dark elves while the two blades at his waist were more than enough to show that he himself was just as much as a danger to others as his soldiers were. His brown hair was scruffy as always but his brown eyes seemed slightly nervous. Kenny might not look like much while he was in this dress.

But he was one of the best warriors that existed in these factions. He would have won the last war if it hadn't been for douche bag... he would of had them all bowing at his feet.

He grinned as that image filled his mind.

"Princess Kenny?" Clyde asked quietly bringing the boy out of his thoughts. He gazed slowly back inside the tent to see Alex now dancing happily as Kyle clapped and cheered.  
"Tomorrow... there will be a war council. Cartman will call the two factions together to discuss war... but when he does." Kenny grinned darkly. "They're going to realise that there is one enemy they both overlooked. Plus tomorrow... I'm going to get my prize."  
"Your prize my Princess?" Clyde followed his gaze back indoors where it rested on Alex.  
"Him." Kenny stated.

Clyde frowned. He had heard about the boy's actions as he had with one clean punch sent Cartman flying. Sure. Okay. So he would have some use as a soldier maybe... but why was Kenny so focused on getting him? "The elven Queen my Princess-" Clyde shut up as Kenny grabbed the collar of his armour and pulled him close with a glare.  
"He's not the elven Queen. He will be mine. He will be my pet and weapon against both factions. That boy is full of more surprises than either of us could ever comprehend... Understand?"

Clyde nodded slowly and Kenny grinned as he began to walk out with Butter's at the heel of his feet. _Tomorrow certainly would be interesting. _"Have all the soldiers ready."  
"Yes Ma'am." Butters nodded. Clyde looked around and nodded before he slowly walked away to take back his guard post.  
"And Clyde... keep an eye on my prize."  
"As you wish." He nodded. He signalled a few boys who began to grin and chuckle darkly under their breath.  
"Long live Princess Kenny." They whispered as they took the spot on guard.

Clyde grinned just as darkly as his soldiers as he watched the Princess leave. _Time to rule._

**-Break-**

Alex smiled as he fell into the seat next to Kyle and laughed softly as he tried to catch his breath. "You elves are mad." He giggled softly as he looked over to kyle who poured him a fresh hot drink. "You know. I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." He chuckled. Kyle just smiled softly as he reached over and moved a blond lock back from the boy's face and rested a hand on the boy's cheek. He checked to see if the stitches were still firmly in place and if the thick bruises around the boy's eye, cheek and forehead had gone down.

Kyle however smiled slowly as he felt a warmth begin to spread under his hand from Alex's cheek. "W-what are you doing?" He whispered with wide eyes.  
"I need to make sure that none of the cuts are infected." He responded softly as his eyes roamed over Alex's face. "It's strange you know... you seemed so much different when Cartman went to hit Kenny. I'd never seen a look of determination or strength. Like a whole other person entirely." Kyle mused. He slowly pulled his hand back, to Alex's dismay.

He frowned slightly at how it left him feeling slightly empty. _This is crazy! You can't have such strong feelings for him! You barely know him! _"I do hope you enjoy it here. Everything here is now yours as well. You're their Queen." He gave a knowing smile before he turned to the others. "What do we elves do for each other?"  
"Fight as one! Care as one! Treat each other as one!" All chorused. "If one of us falls, we all fall! We will protect the Queen from the rage of the fat ass wizard." Alex stared over at Kyle who slowly held out a golden crown piece with a single emerald on the front. Either side of the jewel was two branches with spread roses. "It's beautiful." Alex whispered.  
"A crown... only fit enough for the Queen of the elves." Kyle leaned slightly closed as his soft and sweet breath brushed over Alex's face. "The act in front of Kenny worked. He believed that you are truly one of us."  
"That wasn't an act for me... what you did yesterday... that meant a lot to me Kyle. I always repay a debt... If it would make you happy I will be your Queen-"  
"What are you two doing?"

Both looked over as they saw Craig and Tweek stood in front of them. "Tweek?" Alex smiled softly.  
"H-How do you know my name." He wondered and Alex plastered a cool look over his face.  
"I heard about your bravery yesterday. Escorting Kenny back through the storm. That was very brave and courageous. I only hope that you are also okay."  
"O-oh." Tweek's cheeks turned red slightly from embarrassment at the compliment but he gave a faint smile in return.  
"Why have you come to our kingdom." Kyle looked at them both with a slight unease. His mouth was twitching towards a frown. _Craig is Cartman's personal soldier next to Stan... _  
"We come seeking help." Kyle raised an eyebrow but when Craig saw this he added. "And to wish you congratulations on your marriage."

With that one comment everyone stopped. Some slowly glared over at them and Kyle stood sharply but only to feel Alex's arm go quickly to his shoulder as the smaller boy said calmly. "Please, let us keep pleasantries. Let us share a drink and talk."  
"Who the hell are you?" Craig said in his low voice.  
"You l-look... Familiar." Tweek said quietly.  
"He's the Queen of the elves."

Both widened their eyes at the open defiance of Cartman's marriage of Stan and Kyle. "You can't do-"  
"Please." Alex flashed that brilliant smile and both boys stopped. "Please join us in a hot meal and drink. It would be such an honour for me to sit down with you both."  
"An honour?" Craig said sceptically.  
"My Queen is trying to be polite." Kyle growled. "I would advise you to mind your manners and talk to him fairly." Alex took a soft breath and decided to dive in head first to the character which had been given him.  
"My love they are a guest." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kyle's cheek.

My people around the room let their jaws drop open at the sight.

Alex however blushed the brightest out of everyone. "Please my king. Show them the kindness and great love in your heart that you have shown me." He turned back to Tweek slowly. "Come join me in a dinner." He patted the chair next to him and Tween sheepishly walked over and took the place.

Kyle however just looked impassively at Craig who didn't seem to thrilled by that idea. "You're lucky the Queen has a kind heart. What is it you seek from us."  
"Cartman is going through the ranks. Anyone who he doesn't approve of is getting beaten viciously and then tied to for the other soldiers to play with and toy with. I'm not letting Tweek become one of those people. Let us join you."  
"You have fought us and betrayed us on many occasions. Why should I-"  
"My king." Alex looked over. "Do this for me and I will do anything you ask. Please-"  
"Why are you trying to help us so bad." Craig snapped as he frowned. Tweek flinched slightly as he looked over to his boyfriend, surprised by the sudden burst of anger. Craig just glared pointedly at them both. He had enough of people toying around with him and Tweek. What would this boy gain from helping him and his boyfriend? What possible benefit could there be. He just couldn't understand why this boy seemed so eager on helping them.  
"My older sister always taught me that it was important to follow your heart."  
"Yeah well where is she now."

Kyle stood sharply as Alex's hand clamped on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay... he doesn't know."  
"No. I will not help you both. You can both go back to Cartman and become his toys!"  
"My king please... let us talk about this." The music quickly changed as some of the girls walked into the tent and partnered up with some boys. Alex nervously took Kyle's hand as they walked over to the dance floor. "Alex you don't have to-"

But even Kyle fell quiet as his hands acted on their own and wrapped around the boy's waist as he pulled Alex close. _This is crazy. But... it doesn't feel too bad._ _We're supposed to be a king and queen after all... we're supposed to act like this_.Alex looked up from under his locks into Kyle's eyes as he kept his voice quiet but the pleading in it was obvious. "Please. I might be new to this game."  
"And yet you act like an amazing Queen." Kyle smiled.  
"But you can't send them back to Cartman."  
"Craig is just-"  
"He's scared for Tweek. Cartman is playing by his own rules at this point. For him this is more than just a game. He will hurt these people."  
"But I don't trust them." Kyle whispered as he and Alex slowly began to move around the dance floor.  
"Trust me then. You've known them longer than you know me. Please. You can't send them to Cartman! He will just-" Kyle hushed the boy softly as he watched the growing frustration in his eyes which was mingled with fear.  
"Fine."Kyle whispered softly as possible. "But something is wrong... Cartman isn't the only problem any more. There were rumours going around about a third faction. I don't want to take chances."  
"I will talk to Kenny." Alex smiled. "I'm sure he will help. He's been so kind to me so far, I'm sure he will be more than happy to help. He can check in the human faction."  
"Your right." Kyle smiled. "Now go on, go home and get some rest." He gazed back over to Tweek and Craig who were sat together watching, surprised by the way this faction was run. "I better get these settled in with an extra sleeping bag and figure out what to do with them."  
"Thank you my king." Alex bowed and ran off quickly.  
"Don't forget. Four tomorrow." Kyle smiled and waved off the boy.

If only he had known what would happen the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: ****story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as a cold breeze blew viciously over the roof tops as a figure sat on the edge of a railing. His emerald eyes burned over the city as he focused his gaze onto one particular house. _**"Four alley ways... This town is just getting darker by the minute."**_A cold voice whispered. As the figure stood, his cloak whipped around him. His arm glinted in the moonlight. For it's great strength it was incredibly light. It was rather an amazing piece of craft.

Drago's head darted towards one of the main shopping streets as a figure fled down it. He focused on the crowd which was flocking behind the running figure. He said nothing as the breeze caught in his cloak and in a flash he launched forward across the rooftops as he easily kept pace with those running. His mind kept running over the numbers and scenario in his mind. When he had first started this he had quickly learnt how to start predicting battles. He had slowly climbed the ladder until he had realised he was stronger than these bastards who preyed on the weak because he had something that they didn't._  
_

He was fuelled by dark revenge.

He leapt from the rooftop an landed slowly on a lamp post. He legs shook slightly but as he crouched he regained some balance. Gymnastics always did come in handy when he was doing these type of activities. "What the hell are you doing?!" A voice whimpered as the crowd of thugs.  
"Hold still... this won't hurt... much. What comes next... may."

Drago stared as the thug raised his hand to grab the kid who had been running. His eyes instantly noted the scars on the back of the hands. _**"That's impossible."**_He lunged down and began to slowly walk forward. _**"Didn't I put you guys away?"**_  
"You little brat." The thugs turned. They still had the hidden kid pinned up against the wall. "I have a little present for you-" The thug shut up as Drago's fist smashed him up against the wall and he slumped unconscious to the floor. _**"I'm tired... Let's just make this quick okay?"**_

He rolled his eyes but his body tensed as suddenly and with great shock he felt a fist connect with his face and sent him flying.

Drago didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that he had actually been hit or that a pathetic thug had actually gotten him for once. "So the Queer finally took a hit. Well-" The thug fell as Drago's clawed hand gripped his neck. His took all his self control not to squeeze and let the claws stab through the skin and let this guy bleed out. _**"Ever strike you land on me just makes me stronger."**_He growled as he smashed the taller man up against the wall. It was quite strange to watch as the man stared horrified. "Please don't hurt me!"  
_**"Shut the hell up."**_Drago pulled back his fist and smashed it into the thugs face making him fall back unconscious. He took a quiet pleasure as he watched streams of blood move down the man's face. _**"You all make me sick... and you know the best way to deal with sickness?"**_He slowly clenched his fist as the lenses in his mask lifted to reveal the emerald orbs and serpent pupil of his eye. _**"Eradicate it's source."**_

All stared in horror before one stepped forward nervously. "It's seven against one." He growled nervously.  
_**"You're right."**_Drago nodded before taking a battle crouch. _**"You're outnumbered."**_His eyes narrowed as the lenses lowered back again.

That's when the thugs made their second worst decision of the evening.

They charged at him.

Drago slowly stood as he grabbed one of their necks and span around onto his back as he twisted and kicked two in the face making them fall but as he fell he brought the man down with him and smashed his head off the ground. **_"Who's next!"_ **He snarled and watched as the other four began to move agitatedly. One looked at the others before he pulled out a knife. _Stupid idiot. _His thoughts snarled.

He stepped back quickly as the man made the first slash. _Tire him out. Let him use up his energy trying to land a hit on me. _He thought as he flipped back and landed in a crouch. "Stop moving!" The thug snarled.  
**_"Yeah because that's going to happen."_ **As the thug took a step back to take another slash, Drago lunged forward and smashed his armoured fist into the man's gut making him cough up blood sheer impact of the hit. Drago took that opertunity as he grabbed the man's wrist in the moment he was staggered and twisted it violently as he caught the blade out the open grip and pinned him to the floor. _**"Run... Or I will reconsider my intentions of not killing you!"**_He snarled. His face still hurt from the punch earlier.  
"Now why would you do that."

Drago looked up just as he heard the sound of the bullet leave the gun.

For a moment he felt nothing. He just stared incredulously at the grinning faces of the thugs. The boy who was pinned against the wall had his face covered by his hood and was standing in the shadows. "You were getting in my way hero boy. This town belongs to me. Always has. Always will and you with your damn costume...vigilantly behaviour- " The figure fired another shot and Drago dropped to his knees as he himself now coughed up blood. "Is taking the attention away from me." He tossed the thugs a bag of money. "See you in hell... men it was a pleasure doing business with you. See that he's finished off, will you?"  
"It will be our pleasure sir." One thug grinned and smashed him in the face sending Drago sprawling backwards. A few others began to copy this and punch and kick the boy till he was coated in blood. The figure was chuckling slightly as Drago finally managed to break away from them and get some distance.

His gaze was becoming shaky and hard to keep together as the figure walked away. The thugs themselves were beginning to converge around him as he held onto his chest and backed away. _Think! Think! _His thoughts roared. He looked around for any sign of something being of use. He hadn't the strength to climb one of the side pipes. He couldn't possibly out run them... _What do I do!? _"Look at him... not so strong and confident now are you."

Drago stepped back still looking around desperately for anything.

That's when his foot scratched over a burning hot pot hole cover.

He winced slightly at the intense burning from the metal of his armour but he quickly looked around for confirmation of his theory. The stains of red on the wall... this was the same alley! "He enjoy's dressing up in costumes so much. How about we give him a Joker smile along his face!" One exclaimed.  
"No. Let me carve him open slowly."

Drago's foot slammed down onto the scolding heat as he blocked it from escaping. How ever hot it had been on the previous night it was tripled if not quadrupled this evening. "Let me play with him." One grinned.  
_**"No where is safe for you now."**_Drago's claws slammed into the metal._ **"I will get you back for this."**_ The blistering air which had been held back exploded in one expansing intense wave which rocketed him into the air as the cloak caught and carried him away.  
"NO!" The thugs shouted. "COME BACK HERE!"

Drago winced as he began to feel blood dripping down the front of his chest and bit onto his lip as the cold air held onto him. _I can't keep this up- _His outstretched arms began to burn. _I can't_

The cloak began to moved back along his back as he began to fall. He felt sick to his stomach as he began to drop like a rock in water. His eyes began to close as the pain in his chest became absolute. The darkness in his mind was slowly wrapping around him. The bullet shot hadn't been the reason for him slipping unconscious. The blood which was spilling out of him. The shock he was going into from the initial bullet... the height he was now falling from. It didn't matter anyway. He'd be dead before he hit the floor.

He'd finally be reunited with his sister.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

His eyes burst open at the last moment as his arms extended out and the breeze caught on him.

It wasn't enough to come to a halting stop but just enough to make a control crash landing.

He rolled painfully over the cold ground as his momentum kept him going. He had little time to try and straighten him self out but the talons of his armoured feet dug sharply into the ground and he came to a slow halt.

He felt hands quickly grasp his shoulders as his unfocused gaze locked on the figure above him. _**"Twilight?"**_  
"No way..." The figure soon came into sight.

_Kyle. _

Kyle quickly wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder as he began to slowly drag him back inside. His mother and father were in the kitchen but hadn't seen anything. They were too busy giving Ike his dinner and trying to get the boy to actually behave for once. Kyle guessed he was kind of lucky his parents didn't pay to much attention to him any more. It meant he could get away with living independently and however he wanted.

It was more than easy enough to sneak the boy past his parents who were nagging away at his younger brother... getting him up the stairs and into the bathroom how ever... that was a whole other thing.

The armour although however light it was, still had quite a weight to it. It took them about five minutes to get up the stairs. Five minutes Kyle was scared his parents would come into the room.

He was relatively pleased when he finally locked the bathroom door and set the boy down against the wall as gently as he could. "You're him aren't you?" Kyle whispered as he pulled out a wet cloth and reached up to clean the boy's face. "You're Drago-" Kyle felt a hand snapped in a dead lock around his wrist before he could touch the cloth to the boy's face. Emerald orb eyes focused onto him as the lenses of the mask lifted. "So the stories are true."  
_**"Is it really you?"**_**  
**"I'm Kyle." He whispered in response.  
_**"I need to**_** go-"****  
**"You're bleeding and hurt! I'm not going to let you out of here. If you leave I will simply call and ambulance and then you will have to go to hospital. So your choice is let me clean your wounds or let a doctor and nurse unmask you Drago."  
_**"Stubborn king."**_Drago muttered.  
"I prefer to look at is as persistent." Kyle focused his eyes onto the smaller boy as he finally looked at the bullet holes in the armour. "Jesus Christ... How do I undo the armour-"

In response Drago reached around the side of his torso and undid the lock as he placed his claws into the lock as slowly the lock unclasped. Kyle tried pulling away the armour but as he did he noticed Drago catching his breath and gasping in pain he realised that around the bullet hole the armour was inwardly piercing the skin. _**"Just pull it off quick... like undoing a band aid."** _Drago whimpered slightly as pain coursed intensely through his body.  
"Okay." Kyle grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the boy's mouth. "If you need to scream, bite and scream into this...I'll countdown from three." He took a grasp of the metal and Drago braced himself. "Three."

He pulled bark sharply and Drago's muffled scream was blocked out by the towel as the piercing armour was pulled out the skin leaving a sharp cut and tear along his chest and side of his ribs. Kyle quickly took note of the two bullet which were lodged in the skin. "This won't hurt a bit." Kyle grabbed a pair of tweezers from under the cabinet. _**"There's a bullet in my skin... I know it's going to hurt when you pull it ou-AGHHH"**_Once again he screamed into the towel and bit down harshly on it as Kyle ripped out the bullets. Luckily like the armour which had torn into his skin, it wasn't to deep and was mostly along the surface of the skin. "I'm going to stitch and bandage it up for you. Then I'll deal with the swelling and blood on your face." He whispered as he quickly pulled out a role of bandages. "Do you think you can sit up for me?" Drago said nothing but obeyed.

Even the most simple action felt laboured to him.

Kyle quickly began to stitch the wounds but cleaned them out first. The boy didn't need them to get infected... that would have really given him a problem. "What happened? Who the hell shot you?"  
_**"It was a trick... I was tailing some thugs who hurt your friends earlier in the week."**_Drago whispered as he pulled the towel out of his mouth. His teeth had torn viciously through the material. _**"It was all a trick... they were being led by some figure who kept himself hidden. I'm sorry..."**_**  
**"Why are you sorry?" Kyle frowned slightly as he reached around the boy's bronze torso and carefully began to wrap it and compress the wound. He didn't understand why this boy was apologising to him. What did he have to be sorry?  
_**"I made it a promise that I would protect the people in this town... that I wouldn't fall to scum and the bastards who would hurt the weak."**_  
"You saved Tweek and Kenny... that has to count for something. You have not been beaten... all great heroes take knock backs."  
_**"But you don't understand... I can't. Fail. I lost someone close to me before because I wasn't strong enough." **_Kyle pretended not to notice the tears which slipped from under the mask and down onto the tiled floor. This boy didn't need someone giving him the cliché act. Kyle just had to make sure that he didn't get any more hurt.  
"Come on. You need some rest."  
_**"You seem so good at saving me..."**_Drago whispered softly as Kyle reached up and dabbed away the blood but carrying the boy back through to his bedroom.

Now his room wasn't much but it was still his room: The room entailed was decorated with a soft yellow paint which was beginning to peel away slightly from old age. Posters were placed all over the place of numerous boy bands which had become the favourite of the owner's of room. Kyle smiled faintly at the sight of numerous posters of bands such as The script and random bands were posted over the bed. A desk was close by the window with a laptop which was open and on charge. The vast number of book shelves which were full of literature varying from medicine books to vast novels from different authors. _**"Nice room." **_Drago whispered softly.  
"Uh thanks." Kyle slowly set him on the double sized bed. "Are you going to be-"  
_**"I need to get this armour off... Kyle can I trust you?"**_Kyle could see the boy was already passing out from exhaustion. He had been fighting it since Kyle had managed to get the bullets and armour off. "Always. You can trust me I'm-" Kyle stopped. He had been stroking the boy's forehead comfortingly. Just beneath the mask which was over his forehead. The boy had stitches moving along his brow... _No... It can't be-_

Drago reached up turned around hiding his face. Slowly the boy placed two contact lenses on the bedside table. _No..No._

As the smaller boy turned back around Kyle got a look at the amber eyes as they were closing. The boy reached up and pulled the mask off just as Kyle caught his breath. "So my King... what do you think?"

Kyle stared in shock unaware what to say as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

"Alex..." He whispered in shock before he stared up at the boy.

His Queen... was Drago?

_**-Break-**_

As Alex slowly blinked his eyes opened he noticed Kyle who was sat opposite him. "So... you're a super hero?" Kyle's face was impassive. Alex inwardly groaned at himself. _I can't believe this is happening... why couldn't I have crashed by my mom's house...Oh crap! Mom! _"Don't worry I already called your Mom and said we were having a sleep over."  
"T-thanks." He slowly sat up and winced at the extensive pain in his torso.  
"Take it easy." Kyle whispered as finally the worry escaped his impassive mask. It made his heart wrench a bit to see Alex wrapped in bandages. His write shoulder down to his wrist. His entire torso was securely braced and patched up... but yet the sight still hurt Kyle to look at.  
"I told you... I've taken worse hits." Alex whispered quietly.

Kyle could see the state the boy was in. The dark disappointment was clouding his eyes. It was obvious that Alex was beating himself up. "Come on." Kyle reached down from under the bed and pulled out a tray of food he had made the boy for breakfast. "You need to eat and drink."  
"Some date eh?" Alex chuckled then blushed as he looked down and realised he was only in a shirt... which didn't belong to him.  
"I gave you one of my shirts." Kyle whispered. His cheeks soon grew red too as he tried not to think of the sight last night he had seen of Alex in just his boxers.  
"Thanks." He whispered and locked those strange, beautiful amber eyes on Kyle.  
"Now eat." Kyle smiled gently as he could. He passed Alex the tray and watched as the boy slowly began to dig into the breakfast Kyle had made him. _I know why he does it. _Kyle thought to himself. _He lost his sister... so now he's taking it into his own hands. _"I'm sorry but you're going to have to join in the faction meeting today."  
"I know." Alex said quietly as he took a sip of the drink. "If I don't turn up and one of the guys were the figure last night...then they will know it's me who was Drago."  
"I will make sure that nothing happens to you. You can stay here for a couple days if you want. I have plenty of people who stay out in the tent anyway. Craig and Tweek stayed for a bit last night before they went back to his house. If your mother is worried about you working just tell her that you are taking a couple days off. I can have my Mom phone her if you want-"  
"You're sweet." Alex whispered in that soft British accent.  
"I don't want you to be hurt... I don't want to see you in pain." Kyle whispered as he stared into those amber eyes.

Both paused as the air around them became still. "Why is it you saved me again?"  
"I will always save you." Kyle whispered simply.

Both began to lean forward slowly. Just when their lips were about to touch a knock came from the door. "King Kyle! The morning feast has begun!"  
"DAMN IT CLYDE!" Kyle shouted.

Alex leaned back slowly and blushed. "I only have my armour." He whispered. "I can't walk out there."  
"Well... you are my Queen." Kyle grinned as an idea began to slowly form in his mind.  
"Kyle... No. I'm not wearing that dress."  
"In that case." Kyle grinned cheekily. "I guess just in your boxers it will be."

Alex looked at him form a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Fine... but if anyone laughs... then I will put that armour back on and kick their arse."  
"You're in america now. It's pronounced ass."  
"As if you don't love my British accent." Alex went to stand but froze as his body trembled with pain.  
"I could always carry you-"  
"Don't push it pointy ears." Alex murmured as with Kyle's help he finally stood. _Why is it someone always ends up in a damn dress! _His thoughts growled.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny paced back and forth as he watched the elves beginning to flock into Cartman's garden. He had been surprised that morning when he had gone to work and found out that Alex had slept over at Kyle's house... then that surprise had turned to anger.

But when he saw the boy walking into the garden wearing the wedding dress which had been meant for Kyle. Both his and Stan's jaws dropped open as they stared at the two. "What. The. Fuck." Stan glared pointedly at Alex while Kenny's glare bore into Kyle.  
"What is the meaning of this." Cartman shouted.  
"It is only accustomed by the elves that there be two rulers." Kenny watched as Alex's arm was tightly linked with Kyle's torso who in turn had one hand wrapped tightly around Alex's waist. _Okay... When the armies go to war... forget Cartman... Kyle is the first to lose to my faction. _He decided in his head. He lent up against the wall of Cartman's house as he watched more elves begin to flock in. "You are married to Sir Stan."  
"You're right." Kyle nodded. "But I never said I was married to Alex, did I?"

Cartman's face turned red as he glared pointedly at his soldiers before growling. "We will discuss war terms now between the two factions and finally sort out these rumours there have been about a third faction." He turned back to the soldiers just in time to see Kenny chuckling. "Shut up Kenny." He growled but Kenny's laughter just became colder as the boy doubled over and cackled. "I SAID SHUT UP!"  
"You stupid fat ass!" Kenny bellowed with laughter. "You're so stupid Cartman!"  
"YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW FOR THIS BEHAVIOUR!"  
"Yeah Kenny, stop being an ass. As stupid as he is, Cartman is our king." Stan grumbled.  
"He's your king. Not mine."

This was the signal. Half of Cartman's army quickly drew their weapons and pointed them at the other half's neck. Butter's gave his dark grin as he held his weapon under Cartman's fat neck. "You never should have spoken to Princess Kenny like that."  
"What?!" Stan and Kyle exclaimed.

Immediately a crowd of elves gathered around Alex and Kyle. "Kenny what are you doing! You can't take us down. You're outnumbered-" He fell silent as Clyde turned and the circle of elves around Kyle and Alex pulled out their swords and mirrored what was happening with the human faction.

Clyde grinned as he took a stance next to Kenny and glared at the others. It was obvious now. Kenny had the most amount of soldiers. He could end this right now. He could finish it off and be the victor... but where would the fun be in that? He wanted his prize. He wanted Cartman and Kyle to fluster as they fought each other off only to be destroyed by Kenny and his vast army. "Now... let's talk rules of war." Kenny smiled.  
"Kenny-"  
"You may only address Princess Kenny when you are spoken to." Butters snapped.  
"He's not a princess. He's A DUDE!" Cartman snarled but shut up as Butters backhanded him with the sword and Cartman glared at him. "You dip shit... you will pay for that."  
"So!" Kenny smiled as he walked forward. "Here's what is going to happen. Today I'm going to walk out of here with my soldiers. War will begin between the three factions and my dragons will crush you both."  
"What?" Cartman snapped.  
"Dragons?" Kyle stared at his friend as though he had lost his mind... again.  
"Elves. Humans." Kenny rose his hands around him. "I am the child of a dragon and these are my warriors."  
"He thinks he's Daenerys Targaryen again." Stan face palmed.

Kenny looked at Butters who simply pinned the boy to the floor. "What the heck?! When did Butters become so strong!"  
"Fine..." Cartman glowered at Kenny who had a innocent smile plastered over his face. "What is it you want."  
"Oh, that was quick. What? Scared of the number of my forces, fat ass?" Kenny grinned.  
"Your. Demands." Cartman enunciated as his frustration and anger was peaking.  
"Well I want a third of the town's territories. I want all the main resources of both factions."

He looked over at Alex.

"And I want him."

Kyle stepped in front of him and put his arms out defending Alex. "No. It isn't happening."  
"He will be my pet. You won't get any contact with him."  
"Okay, I'm good with that." Cartman nodded.  
"CARTMAN!" Kyle snapped. "No Kenny, that isn't going to happen."  
"Oh well then. You heard him boys." Some of the elves who had been Cartman's prisoners yesterday were dragged out all whimpering. "I guess I'm going to have to take a leaf out of Cartman's book." The elven slaves were pushed to their knees as some of clyde's warriors pulled back their fists. "Three."  
"Kenny..."  
"Two." Kenny looked as Kyle's eyes were locked with hatred on him.  
"One..." He grinned as Alex's eyes filled with concern.  
"Zero-"  
"Stop!"

All eyes turned to Alex as the boy took slow steps forward. "Take me. Just don't hurt them."  
"What? NO!" Kyle snapped.  
"A deal is a deal Kyle." The former elves pushed Kyle back into the arms of his own soldiers as they began to escort Alex towards Kenny. "We're going to have such fun. Oh and by the way Kyle?" The elven king looked up as the former slaves grinned at him and clasped the hands of the darker elves. "Don't judge a book by it's cover."  
"It was a trick?!" Alex's eyes widened.  
"Get changed my pet... I have something else in mind for you to wear." Cylde tossed the boy some shorts which Kenny flashed an innocent smile at.  
"KENNY!" Kyle snapped. "Atleast let me take him back to mine and get changed there! You can't honestly be making him get changed out here. Dread was setting through Kyle as he looked around. Cartman seemed to become interested by this sudden outburst as did Butters.  
"Why does he have something to hide?" Cartman asked.  
"It's human descency!" Kyle exclaimed with Stan.  
"But he isn't human... He's a Dragon." Cartman's eyes burned into Alex with a dark joy.  
"Okay..." Alex unzipped the dress and tossed it over to Cartman quickly. By the time that Cartman had got it off his face, Kenny had already taken the boy inside and clasped prop chains around his wrist to keep his new pet in a proper behaviour.  
"Wow Cartman, I've never seen you so eager to see a guy without clothes." Clyde grinned before he followed his Princess and began to leave.

That left the fat ass speechless.

Kyle turned back to his soldiers who were just as furious as he was. He was seething and glaring heatedly at the ground. "If it's a war he wants... then it's a war he will get!" With that he left and stormed away.

Cartman winced as Butters kicked him one last time and grinned. "Long live Princess Kenny." He bounced away happily after his leader. Stan looked across at the men. "Begin to divide up the resources... we will meet with their demands for now."  
"I want Kenny crushed." Cartman growled as he stood and walked into his tent. "Every soldier be ready. We're finally at war."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story and a massive thank you to ****ChibiMegane and my best fanfiction friend SouthParkAndCoffee for reviewing ^_^ **. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)**

* * *

Kenny frowned as Alex was dragged forward with his wrists in chains. The boy wore nothing but a pair of tight fitting shorts which Kenny approved of. They were brown and ragged and barely went down halfway to Alex's knees. But his eyes were focused on something even more important. "What happened to you?" He looked over Alex's pale form. His torso were covered in tight bandages which were tinged with faint traces of crimson. Alex just stayed quiet as his body shivered.

The snow had melted to revealing vast expanding emerald ground which had begun to burst forth with flowers. But now they had the perfect base at the perfect balance of points. Clyde's old dark elves had began to make tree houses and get themselves comfortable while some humans had set up tents around Stark's pond. It was strange but Kenny found it perfect. His faction had the balance of humans and old elves which were living in peace with each other.

And now he had the final piece to completing his peaceful kingdom.

"Oh and by the way." Alex looked down as his wrist chains were broke and dropped to the floor. "You're my pet now. _Elven Queen._" He grinned as the collar chains were wrapped loosely around Alex's neck and the boy glared at him slightly. Instantly Kenny watched as his body language began to change."You. Do. Not. OWN ME!" He snarled and pulled tightly as tears began to form around the edges of his eyes. "Please! Please get them off of me!" He cried as he desperately pulled on the neck chain. Kenny frowned deeply as he watched the boy.  
"Get. The chains off him now!"

Kenny turned just in time to see a fuming kyle storm over and glare at him. "Now!" He snarled.  
"Fine." Kenny quickly opened the lock back up and watched as Alex fell onto his knees as he cried.  
"I thought Cartman was the cruel ass hole!" Kyle quickly knelt next to Alex as he rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Hey, come on Lexi." He whispered as he kept his voice soft. "It's okay. You're coming back to the elves with me." He slowly stood as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Alex's shoulder who just stared blankly ahead of him. "He's not here. You're okay." He whispered over and over again as they began to walk away. Kenny hadn't seen Alex look so... volatile. What was up with him?!  
"We had a deal KYLE!" Kenny snarled.

Kyle paused before slowly turning to look over his shoulder. "You can have him tomorrow morning... but I've never heard someone sound so much like Cartman." He frowned and Kenny's eyes went wide as Kyle simply walked off with the boy. "I don't sound like Cartman!" Kenny looked around as his generals gathered and all shuffled their feet nervously. "I DON'T SOUND LIKE CARTMAN GOD DAMMIT!" Clyde had to stop himself from snickering.

Kyle kept his arm around Alex as he hushed and cooed softly to the boy. "It's going to be okay." He stopped as he reached out and wiped the tears from the boy's eyes. "Now, is this something that Drago would do?" Kyle teased and watched those beautiful amber eyes lock onto him.  
"Why do you keep saving me?!" Alex whispered. Kyle could tell he really wasn't used to this type of care. The fact that the look of surprise in his eyes said that enough.  
"I'm always going to save you." Kyle shrugged. He watched as the sunlight washed over those brilliant amber, golden orbs. They seemed like a miniature liquid sun. Just how Kyle imagine all the warmth and beauty of light would look like if they could be in someone's eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. I promise. I'm going to make sure that no one ever harms you again. No one is going to ever touch you like that ever again... and maybe." He stared into the disbelieving orbs. "Maybe I can even help you with your hatred for others." Alex rose a sceptical eyebrow and Kyle blushed slightly. "Alex...I-"

He was stopped as Alex wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled their mouths together. Kyle was surprised at first but quickly sank into the kiss as he curled his own arms around Alex's waist. Kyle found himself quickly the dominator of the kiss as he took control. "First kiss?" Alex whispered as they broke apart slowly. Kyle blushed but nodded. "Try to find out what works for you." He added trying to be helpful as Kyle let back in and slowly curled their tongues together.

He took great pride in the fact that Alex quietly moaned in bliss. "This can't be your first kiss." He mumbled as he bit Kyle's lip playfully and slowly broke both of them apart.  
"Well believe-"  
"Dude..."

Both looked over as they saw a glaring Stan. One hand rested on his belt on his sword. "Aren't we supposed to be married?"  
"What does it matter." Kyle raised an eyebrow and Alex frowned slightly.  
"We have to stick to the law of the games Kyle."  
"Yes..." Kyle frowned slightly now. "This is my Queen Alex. Now we better be getting home. I need to look after my Queen."  
"He's not passing without a duel. By the laws of the realm. I'm bound to fight him till one of us is incapacitated."  
"Stan... you don't want to do that." Kyle said looking back at the boy who stood on height with him. Alex moved his shoulder experimentally and winced as pain shot through it an his torso.

Stan smirked.

He slowly pulled out the sword from the sheath and span it in his hand. "I think I like my chances." His face became impassive as Alex limped forward.  
"Stan don't." Kyle warned. "Alex... be careful!"  
"Don't worry I won't-" He was stopped as Stan punched him across him face.

Kyle face palmed then froze as he watched Alex's cold, empty eyes turned back to glare at Stan. "Don't worry Kyle, I'll take it easy on him-" He shut up as Alex's flexible leg shot up sending Stan's disbelieving gaze to the sky. As the boy forward flipped he brought his leg back down hitting viciously onto Stan's skull and making the boy collapse to the floor.

Alex hobbled as he tried to regain balance and held onto his eye which had split open. "Great...This town is going to be the death of me." He looked over to Kyle who had his jaw dropped open. "What?"  
"I'm... kind of..." Alex lowered his gaze slightly and turned bright pink.  
"That really?" He stared with wide eyes and Kyle nodded slightly. "Just have a cold shower before we go out tonight... please." Alex squeaked. At least the events had been enough to take his mind off why he had been crying. He shuffled uncomfortably before Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist and began to steer him back towards their garden. "How did you even find that... Actually. I don't want to know." Alex glanced back down and turned bright pink as he locked his gaze back in front of him. He had to stop his hand from clasping across his mouth. _Well... Kyle can't say he needs to sort out his little problem. _He thought and fanned himself as he was feeling a bit faint. "Are you okay?" He whispered.  
"Yeah... just catching my wind. I-" He paused as he came to a stop outside a window shop.

He stared as slowly he came to a stop. His body was pale as he was still only in those shorts Kenny had forced him into. Kyle's jacket was wrapped around his shoulders but... his body was bandaged and covered in bruises. His eye was now swelling drastically and was closed. "I'm hideous." He whispered.  
"Never figured you for vanity-" He turned sharply as Kyle held up his hands not saying anything. "Alex, you look beautiful." Kyle whispered as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "When the wounds heal you will look just as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."  
"I want a mask." Alex whispered as he slowly rested back into Kyle. He blushed a deep crimson as he felt something poking him still.  
"As much as I would love to make it so only I can see that beautiful face. I couldn't let that happen." Kyle slowly kissed the boy's neck as he felt more comfortable with the sign of affection. It was strange how quickly it was moving between the two of them... but something seemed to just connect. Alex had opened up to him so much within the last couple of days... as though he had known Kyle for longer than that.

As they both walked into Kyle's garden, Alex's new... and he guessed it was safe to say now that they were boy friends, quickly ran inside as one of the elven soldiers walked over to him and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders. Alex blushed deeply as Kyle's bathroom window opened and he heard the sound of the shower turning on. "My Queen are you okay? Where is our king."  
"He just had..." Alex stopped himself as he thought for a minute. "He went to see a smith about a sword."  
"My Queen please come with me! You must be exhausted." The boy gently took Alex by the arm but just as he was about to get pulled into the tent the back gate opened up again with a slow creek.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the dark glare he was given by the helmeted paladin who now stood dominantly in front of him. The boy wore a dark plating of armour but his turquoise trail. His eyes were just as a pale blue as the turquoise of his prized cloak. At the centre of his helmet and plume was a sapphire. "Butters?" The elven boy said in a small growl. "YOU TRAITOR!"  
"No!" Alex turned quickly to the smaller boy and crouched down to his height. He gave his kindest smile. "Would you do me a favour please? Go and make sure the tent is ready for our king. It would mean a lot to me." Alex's golden eyes sparkled slightly as the little boy smiled brightly. He looked around dramatically to see if anyone else was watching before miming for the boy to lean in closer which he did looking around suspiciously. "I can only trust you with this job because I need the strongest elf to do it."  
"Yes sir!" The boy jumped about excitedly before running inside the tent.

Alex let the smile slowly slide away from his face as he turned his head. Butter's had a hard gaze still locked on him. "I'm to watch you until the morning. Then I will take you back... You're no longer the elf Queen." He said quietly. "You're the dragon pet."  
"Butters..." A voice growled coldly.  
"Oh hamburgers." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder to see Kyle glaring at him. His hand went to the great sword on his waist but was stopped as each elf in the garden turned slowly, ready to fire their arrows at him.  
"You will wait out here-"  
"My king he will freeze!" Alex exclaimed as Kyle walked over with a bundle of clothes.  
"A situation they put you in." Kyle stated.

Butters watched as Alex leaned in and whispered softly to Kyle's ear. _How can Princess Kenny honestly like him!? I've been more loyal to him! I've been with him since the start! _He glared pointedly. His hand barely a hairs width away from grasping his weapon. The archers were still trained closely on him. "You're lucky Butters. You will have a sleeping bag inside the tent for tonight. You can thank my Queen for the accommodation." Butters glared at the ground.

Kyle shook his head as he put an arm around Alex and walked into the tent. Some elves blushed and some shifted nervously when they saw the damaged exposed state of their Queen. "Kenny will probably put you back in chains in the morning." Kyle whispered softly and Alex nodded. "You should change into these until then."  
"Thanks for not making me wear a dress." Alex chuckled and kissed Kyle slowly on the lips. A couple of wolf whistles echoed through the tent at the affectionate touch and Butter's mouth dropped open in shock before it turned into a sly smile and he took a seat contently. "I will just go and change-"  
"And I have something for you, when you get back." Kyle smiled as he sank back into his throne and watched his elves beginning to dance contently. No one would have guessed that they were preparing for war. "Butters, why?"

Butters looked up suddenly as he shifted in his chair. "Why what?"  
"Why are you following Kenny-"  
"The Princess Dragon." Butters corrected him.  
"Fine. The Princess." Kyle nodded. "Don't you remember what happened last time to the Princess when seeking power didn't work?"  
"I'm loyal to the Princess." Butters stated as he lowered his gaze and hid his blush. Kyle raised an eyebrow for a moment before it finally clicked.  
"Oh... have you tried talking-"  
"The Princess has eyes for only one person. That is why they are to be made the royal Dragon pet."  
"What?"  
"The elven Queen is the Dragon pet and future partner to the Dragon Princess." Butters stated bitterly.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Kyle said flatly as he face palmed. "This battle is turning into Troy!" And it truly was. A face to launch a thousand ships! That's what Alex was!  
"Um... what?"  
"Troy?" Kyle looked over at him as though this was common knowledge. "Seriously? Did you pay any attention in class last year?"  
"I didn't take history." Butters stated.  
"Oh..." Kyle's face turned red out of embarrassment. Sometimes he came across as a real nerd. "There was a war between the greatest heroes of Greece and the city of Troy." Kyle began to summarise quickly. "Because when the prince of Troy on a peace meeting to Greece came across the Queen: Helen. Both fell in love and slept together. When Paris-"  
"Paris?" Butters raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Kyle answered patiently. "When Paris returned to Troy, he took Helen with him. Soon there was war and Troy fell. Some of the greatest heroes in Greece fell but Troy was conquered. The Prince's brother and father were killed and the city burnt with many of it's inhabitants. Then on the way home, many of the Greek heroes were killed or destroyed by Poseidon."  
"Was he a warrior as well?" Butters rolled his eyes.  
"He was their god of the sea." Kyle smirked and watched Butters shuffle slightly.  
"What a terrible story!" Butters frowned. "What was the point of telling me that!"  
"Because it's an example of how love is dangerous."

Kyle and Butter's almost dropped their mouths to the floor as Alex slowly walked out. The boy was in sleek black platform shoes which glinted darkly as they caught in the light. A pair of tight leather jeans were clamped around his legs as they gave a perfect and mouthwatering look at his lower torso though he managed not to give anything away. Slowly moving their gazes up Alex wore a white button up shirt which was mostly hidden under a crimson waist jacket and red over coat which spiked and stuck out behind him as it curved like an aura around his legs but never once touched the floor. Around his neck was a tight band of silk which looked like a collar. A single emerald was on the front framed in gold and had trimmings of crimson. His golden hair was spiked but still the golden crown which rested on his head radiated the authority that he had from being the elven Queen... while his smile had all the meanings of being compassionate and just as caring as Kyle knew the boy was.

As Alex slowly came and took the seat next to Kyle he sighed contently. He didn't notice either of them staring at him and blushing deeply. It was only when Alex noticed all the elves staring at their king did Alex clear his throat. Kyle turned back and looked at the other elves. "I have to announce... that _my _Queen will no longer be able to stay around after this night." Some elves frowned and looked around uncertainly. "He has been taken into slavery by a new faction... if the elders who escorted me this morning haven't told you young ones... We are now at war. A new faction was waged war on humans and elves."  
"What?!"  
"We can't let them take the Queen!" The outburst soon became out of control as more soldiers from outside began to gather at the shouting which had begun to become a roar.  
"Everyone!" Alex shouted out and watched as they soon came under control. They still murmured uncertainly but it was better than a complete out of control, wave of chaos. "I will honour the agreement that I made. I gave my word and I always stand by a promise."  
"Y-You c-can't go!"

Alex turned to see Tweek and Craig who had slipped to the front of the crowd. "Why would you honour an agreement with Cartman? No one will judge you for breaking an promise with him."  
"It wasn't Cartman who tricked him into a deal of slavery." Kyle growled and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Butter's was glaring at the table.  
"Then who was it?" Craig frowned as Alex kept a comforting smile on Tweek. _Since when had those two become so close? _Kyle wondered.  
"The Princess of Dragons." Butters announced.  
"The new faction... are Dragons." Kyle said and watched as the elves began to shuffle their feet nervously. "They have more numbers already than what is left of our faction and the human faction put together-"  
"What do you mean, w-what's left of our f-faction?" Tweek began to twitch slightly and Craig pulled an arm around his waist.  
"It seemed... Ken- The Princess of Dragons." Kyle corrected himself after Butters shot him a foul look. "Has been rallying soldiers in factions since the last war... Clyde rallied his old dark elven soldiers... while it seems in the human faction-" Kyle was stopped short as the name was on the edge of his tongue, but Alex just rested a hand on his arm.  
"It seems that some of the human faction seemed to want to follow a different path." Butters frowned slightly as he looked over at Alex. _Why is he protecting me again? Why is he helping me?!  
_"Because if he named you as the reason why they are going to be without a Queen... this whole tent would turn on you." Kyle said so quietly that no one else but Butters could hear. "Plus I guess that's Alex's fault... he tries to help those who would hurt him."

Butters suddenly became quite aware of the vast numbers of people around him who were glaring pointedly at him. "Without the help of Paladin Butters here and our King. I would be back at their camp right now. I will let our ruler explain at a later time about the rules and new war which has come to our doorsteps... but for now. Let us just enjoy elven custom. Let us eat, dance and enjoy this last dinner on this eve of war."  
"Paladin Butters... maybe now is the best time for you to leave." Kyle stated and even Alex knew at this point that protesting or begging Kyle to change his mind would just result in Kyle's anger flaring at Butters all the more.  
"I will be back for the Dragon pet in the morning... Chains and all." He could feel the tense anger of the elves growing before he turned and left.

Tweek quickly walked over to Alex who put on a mask of a smile. Kyle had felt the boy tense the moment Butters had said _chains. _"We have to fight back against this new faction." Craig stated as he took a seat next to the king.  
"Why the sudden interest in helping our Queen?"  
"He means something to Tweek... I don't know what it is but they seem to be good friends." Both looked over to where Alex was smiling and laughing with the boy who held Craig's heart. "Alex getting hurt means that Tweek will be hurt."  
"You really are still an ass hole Craig." Kyle shook his head. "Right now... we should enjoy this last night. Tomorrow the war starts."

Both watched as Alex took Tweek's hand and both laughed as they span over to where people were dancing and laughed hysterically. Kyle couldn't help but smile at the two friends and how they were so content with the moment. Even Craig couldn't suppress the slight smile that rode onto his face. "How are you going to deal with it?"  
"What?"  
"The fact that Kenny wants to take your new boy friend from you?"

Kyle paused as he watched Alex chuckling and laughing as boy tripped over each other. "I'm going to handle it just fine because I trust Alex."  
"And what about Kenny?"

Kyle paused as he thought for a moment.

"This war will be over before Kenny has a chance to get his talons into Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so first of all, sorry for the late update and a massive thank you to everyone who favourites this story and I thank of course my r****eviewer ^_^ **. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =) P.S I may turn the ratings in the next chapter and write an more... selective scene for Kyle and Alex if enough people are interested in the ratings being turned up. Be warned, this chapter deals with emotional and dark themes.**

* * *

Kyle smiled as he lent back in his chair and watched Alex in the candle light of their table. The smaller boy had his head lent into his bronze hand while his strange amber eyes bathed in the moonlight and watched outside at how people were darting about in the night. But still out the front, the moonlight was bathing onto flowers and tiles in the make shift garden, making them shine slightly.

Alex was dressed in a black, sleeveless waist jacket with purple top underneath while also having a matching purple, silk neck scarf. As usual he wore clamped black leather jeans which made Kyle want to drool as he looked at him. Around the boy's wrist was a small interlinking bracelet of silver with a single, small charm: A small dragon with it's wings spread wide as though it was just about to breath fire on it's victims. Kyle shook his head at Kenny's attempt of possession and looked back to the boy's face. "Beautiful sight." Alex whispered as he looked back outside again.  
"Yes it really is." Kyle purred and watched how the boy turned then blushed brightly.  
"You're so cheesy!" Alex laughed softly.

He paused as Kyle reached out and gently pulled their lips into contact.

Alex was startled at first, but soon felt a tongue run over his bottom lip and he closed his eyes in bliss as he allowed it entrance. He could feel it as Kyle's tongue explored his mouth hungrily, devouring every possible trace of detail that he could attain.

Alex curled his hands around the boy's emerald button up shirt as he pulled himself further into the contact. At that point he didn't care about the others in the restaurant who were shooting both boys curious glances at their open affection of each other. He didn't care as some turned their nose up and muttered. "Good grief." In a snobby tone.  
"Don't worry." Kyle whispered as he pulled back slightly and broke apart their lips. "They will be gone soon... and then the real party can begin." His pale green eyes searched deeply into the gold ones opposite him as he watched something dark shift in the back of that beautiful amber sight. Alex was still holding stuff back from him... Kyle would never force the boy to open up to him... but he would be happy if he felt Alex knew he could do just that!

He blushed as Alex took his hand gently and began to nibble softly and teasingly on his finger. He could feel his own jeans becoming increasingly tight as he shifted in them. "Alex." Kyle whispered as a blush crossed and become completely obvious on his face. "We can't do that just yet."  
"I had to sit all day and have Kenny flirt at me while he kept me in chains and a embarrassing loin cloth like I was some sort of sub slave. The whole while I couldn't help but think what it would be like if you were the one holding the chains, not him." Alex purred as Kyle went bright red, quite surprised that the boy's behaviour as he was never normally this forward... not that he minded it anyway. "If maybe you was the one who had me in that revealing and quite exposed-"  
"H-Hey guys!"

Both boys broke apart instantly at that and Alex turned almost a glowing pink as he stared up at the curious face of Tweek who kept darting looks back and forth between the boy. His blonde hair was a usual mess of spikes and his shirt was buttoned up slightly wrong. "G-Geez Alex. What's up with your face? Did you c-catch a cold?" Tweek wondered as he straightened out his shirt and shuffled slightly on the spot.

Craig however was fixing both boys with a knowing smirk as he was trying not to laugh at the way Tweek had caught them... plus he was trying to not awe at the way Tweek was so blissfully naive. "Hey guys." Kyle eventually managed to say when he got his blushing under control. Craig fixed him with an impassive look as Alex tried to act casually as he picked up an ice cube and wrapped his hands around it, gently dabbing at his neck and shivering when he did so. _N__ot the quickest way to cool yourself down. _Craig thought with a grin.  
"We were just having dinner." Alex yelped slightly as he lent back in his chair and tried to hide his face behind his purple neck scarf.  
"Oh really?" Craig said in a dead pan voice as he lent up against the wall, looking between both of them. "You know Kenny would not approve of this meeting between you two?"  
"And I'm sure I had better things to do than spending today in chains and a loin cloth!"

He paused and looked slowly over to Kyle as though he was thinking of something. "Oh I don't know. The right person in that situation... you'd be surprised how fun it could be." Craig winked and Tweek turned bright red in response.  
"Tweek?" Kyle stared wide eye with disbelief. "There's no way you... really?"  
"You kinky git." Alex laughed and lent back in his chair.  
"C-Craig!" The blonde boy hissed between his teeth and in response got a soft kiss to his forehead from his boyfriend.  
"Don't worry." He whispered softly as he wrapped his sleeveless covered arms around the smaller blond boy and watched Tweek turn his head up slightly to look at him.  
"C-Craig?"  
"I'm sure Alex and Kyle would do far much worse." He grinned slightly and watched the two boys set down their knives and forks to glare pointedly at him.  
"I SAY! WHAT IS THIS! WE PAID TO EAT DINNER!"

All turned around just as the other diners were beginning to get ushered out by an annoyed looking Clyde.

His brown hair was dishevelled as he kept shoving a couple out who had been exclaiming loudly. "Yeah well, you had your time to eat your dinner! This place is ours now for this time!"  
"How god awfully rude!" A man in a tuxedo exclaimed.  
"Oh shove a sock in it britty." He paused as he looked over to an amused looking Alex who had his legs crossed and was trying not to giggle at the way Cylde was being stubborn. "Uh... no offence meant." Clyde said with a raised hand as he looked at Kyle who was less than happy.  
"None taken." Alex lifted his hand slightly in gesture and that seemed to slate Kyle slightly. "But may I ask. What are you all doing?" He frowned slightly as he looked at the tables being cleared away.

The upper floors had been cleared away on the higher levels and the lights had been changed quickly... "Uh my king?" He said quietly as a boy walked over and took away his chair and table. "Uh, what's going on?"

Kyle how ever was watching as a leader would as the boys began to bring the music equipment out from the other rooms and began to set up and prepare the evening for what the dark elves had planned. When Clyde had first approached him with the idea... he was certainly less that thrilled to even give a second thought never mind actually agree to it.

But then Kenny had tried taking his new Boy friend...

So sue him. For once Kyle was going to enjoy himself and have a good time. For once in his life he was going to forget all those hindering rules and actually do what he wanted to do.

As the curtains were drawn and the room went into darkness. Only to be broken by the fluorescent lights which were being adjusted and set to the way the dark elves desired. "It seems like it's almost ready." Clyde took a stance next to them both and grinned as he crossed his arms and gaze out along the area which had been converted into a dance floor.  
"No. Freaking. Way." Alex whispered.  
"Believe it." Craig grinned as the room finally came into complete darkness.

Kyle was startled slightly as he felt Alex's fingers lace with his own.  
"Let's get this part started!" Clyde fist pumped the air and the room lit up as music exploded out of ever corner.

Purple florescent light lit up a crowd of kids as they bounced and cheered along with the music.

Kyle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in appreciation of what this restaurant had become. He knew Clyde and his elven force were quick at working... but to turn a room around this fast?

It was impressive.

Clyde gave Alex a passing wink and watched how the boy shot him a dirty glare in response making Kyle chuckle softly. "How about I get us all some real drinks." The rejected boy muttered as he began to stalk away. "Creep." Alex muttered softly making Kyle look at him with pure curiosity.  
"I think he has a thing for you." Kyle laughed softly and began to walk Alex towards the dance floor as a strange new song came on with a new beat. "What is that song?" Kyle stared towards the main music stage.  
"Danza Kuduro... hang on what?" Alex frowned slightly. "Why would Clyde have a thing for me."

He stopped as Kyle's hand began to slowly trace along his shirt from his hip. "I don't know... maybe it has something to do with those beautiful golden eyes." Kyle suggested and slowly moved his fingers over the warm blush that was growing on Alex's cheeks. "Maybe I should get them to open a window." Kyle purred. "I think you're getting a bit hot under the collar."  
"Know it all nerd." Alex rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Kyle away as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Kyle couldn't help but grin...

Until he saw Butters walk in with a nervous look plastered all over his face. "Oh hamburgers." He heard the timid boy whispering to himself over and over.

With a quick glance over to Craig who held his gaze for a second before nodding and darting out the door with Tweek in hand, Kyle began a slow walk over to the boy who shuffled his feet with his timid nature. He wore a turquoise blue shirt and jeans with converse trainers. His eyes darted back and forth madly as he began typing away quickly on his phone. "What the fuck Butters?!" Kyle snapped as he frowned at the boy.  
"K-Kyle!" He stepped back slightly as though the boy was a lit torch and he was petrol.  
"Butters. What are you doing?" Kyle glared down as the boy hid his phone in his back pocket and darted away with a bleating- _"NYAHAHAH" _scream and fell into the crowd with others.  
"I really got a bad feeling about this." Kyle muttered but soon found that everything to do with anyone else and Butters dropped out his thoughts when he looked over to see those golden eyes locked on him from the middle of the dance floor.

"No... not dancing." He stated. "Nope. Not doing it. There's nothing you can do, to get me to dance."

_**-Break-**_

Five songs and a lot of drinks later, Kyle had himself being led onto the dance floor slowly as Alex had to half closed eyes locked on him. His shirt was half way unbuttoned from the top down, like a lot of the other guys, due to the heat in the club. His bronzed and toned chest was enough for Kyle to now lose himself in. "I always did love this song." Alex whispered softly as he began to curl his arms around Kyle's neck and stand on his tip toes to plant a kiss on the boy's mouth. His hands curled tightly into Kyle's shirt as the Natalia Kills song played loudly on the nearby speakers. "Are you drunk?" Kyle chuckled slightly and watched the boy's golden eyes become hard.  
"For one night I don't want to have to worry about working, this stupid position I've got myself stuck in with Kenny... I don't even want to have to worry about being Drago or about Isabella." He stated to Kyle's surprise. "For once I don't want to have to think about how me and her were... how they..."  
"Shush." Kyle placed his finger to the boy's lips softly and lent down to gently kiss his neck. "It's okay."

Their bodies began to slowly push together as the main chorus kicked in. The lights in the club flickered and the elves cheered with raised drinks as they all sang out: _"Turning the lights out, burning the candles, and the mirrors gonna fall tonight!"_ Kyle felt his body grind against Alex as both slowly pulled into a deeper kiss. The taste of alcohol was prominent on their tongues.

When they came back up for air, Alex gently whispered. "Turning the lights out." He slowly turned his head upwards and gazed deeply into Kyle's eyes. "Tighten the handcuffs." He whispered uncertainly and felt Kyle's fingers lace with his. "And the mirrors gonna fall tonight." They locked their lips again and Kyle found himself pushing Alex up against a wall as the smaller boy's leg wound around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

With the alcohol coursing through their bodies they had a fire burning so hot that they found it hard to restrain any of their actions that were fuelled by the liquid confidence. Their tongues curling around each other's tasting their drinks on each other. Kyle's hand slowly moving up Alex's torso as he ran his fingers over every ounce of exposed skin he could get his hands on.

Alex's fingers slowly ran through Kyle's hair as lips were pressed against his chest and moved delicately across. "God I love you."

That brought both boy's to a stop as they stared at each other disbelievingly over the fact that Alex had actually said it. "Did you just say-"  
"No I didn't." He shook his head violently and stared with fear at Kyle. _No. No. NO NO NO NO NO! _His thoughts roared angrily at him. Those were the three words he promised he would never say to anyone. He wouldn't allow himself to get that close with anyone! _No! This is all wrong! _He wanted to scream at himself out of sheer frustration. "You did. You said-"  
"No I DIDN'T!" Alex snarled and watched the boy stare at him in... well he was already still quite surprised so what else could have been new with that look?

Kyle said nothing as he watched the pale shade creep drastically onto the boy's face. "Uh... what were we talking about?" He slurred as though he was completely and utterly drunk.

Though those three words had completely sobered him up in an instance.

Alex was too drunk himself after having what he had to drink to even notice that Kyle had managed to make a mask that even he couldn't read. "I-It was nothing." Alex lied and pulled the boy back down for a kiss.

It was as though he was a drowning man and the kiss was his air.

Both boys gazed slowly at each other as though they were waiting for each other to make the first move. "Alex are you... are you sure?" Kyle whispered, though he was still hung up on the fact of what Alex had just admitted.  
"I-I." Alex's eyes shook weakly as though at a moment he would flee and never look back. His hair was stuck down on his brow from small beads of sweat from the collected heat of the pressed tight crowd pushing against each other. "I don't know... but I want it to be-"  
"Oh hamburgers-"  
"SHUT UP BUTTERS!" Both snapped then paused when a flash burst into their eyes. They broke apart instantly and glared towards the boy as they turned and saw that he had pushed the send button on what ever text he had taken. "Butters..." Kyle said as calmly as he could though they was a grave tone of warning behind it. "Who did you just send that picture or text to."  
"He sent me- I couldn't disappoint because I wanted him to- I didn't want to upset him-"  
"Oh no." Kyle muttered and listened as he heard the first set of doors outside bang angrily.  
"What. What's wrong?" Alex frowned. "Who wouldn't Butters want to disappoint-"

Then it finally began to dawn on him as anger broke through his eyes. "Butters. Say you didn't."  
"I just and then he- but then he said nothing would- and I just wanted to have fun but he gave me a mission and-"  
"Butters." Alex growled.  
"I DIDN'T WANT TO-" Butters exclaimed, now drawing more eyes and attention of the others around him.  
"What's going on." Clyde slowly walked over, annoyed that the clubbing had been interupted.  
"Was that a picture of me and Kyle." Alex said impassively as he become still as a rock.  
"Oh shit." Clyde muttered and began to back away as Alex's golden eyes seemed to bore through the timid boy.  
"Yes... and a video." Butters admitted and turned his gaze away so that he couldn't see that glare.

That's when something in Alex broke. He closed his fist and his hair fell over his eyes as he could no longer keep it together. A bitter cold was bubbling in his chest and out of his control. He couldn't take it. _No! Make it stop! _The old cry of an memory was filling his head. The pain... was agonising.

Kyle slowly began to back away knowing that coming between Alex and Butters now would only result in a lot of other people getting hurt. "A video. Of what." Alex began to undo his laces on his new trainers and the neck scarf.  
"Of you saying... something to Kyle and you both making out."

Alex paused for a moment and fixed his face so it looked as though he was pondering something before he slid off his shoes and held them out to Kyle who was looking as though he was a deer caught in headlights. "And you sent all that... to who? I might ask."  
"Kenny... Who may send it to Cartman" He admitted quietly.

The doors of the club burst wide open to reveal Kenny stood in some fresh clothes with Stan. "Am I crashing?" He acted casually.  
"Hun." Alex said quietly as he took off his shirt and waist jacket. "Hold this for me for a minute please?"

Kyle stood froze unsure what to do as Stan glared pointedly at him while Kenny had a smirk plastered over his face. He probably tried to say something like _"Sure."_ or even, _"Alex, don't do it."_ But it came out more like. "Ugh huh nu hugh."  
"Thank you." Alex smiled for a second at his boy friend before turning back to Butters and letting out an angry scream as he lunged and smashed the boy to the floor in rage. Immediately the boy went for the key shots of kneeing Butters in the chest and ribs then landing rapid rows of punches into his stomach till the air rushed out the boy and his eyes went wide as he found his breathing beginning to struggle.  
"ALEX!" Kyle dived down to try and pull the boy off.  
"Dude! You're gonna kill him!" Craig exclaimed as it took all three of Kyle, Tweek and Craig to finally pull Alex off Butters who lay on the floor and cried as his eye was swollen shut and his nose was messed up and bloody. His cheek was pretty bruised up badly and had begun to swell like Butters' right eye.  
"GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed.

By this point, everyone else had ran out to try and escape the oncoming conflict which was sure to break out. Leaving only Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Alex, Craig and Tweek.

Butters lay on the floor crying whispering. "I didn't want to do it! I just wanted to make Kenny happy-"  
"YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Alex screamed angrily over Kyle and the others trying to calm him down. "You think you can record me and I'm not going to do anything to you?! YOU RECORDED WHAT YOU DID TO ISABELLA AND THEN ME!" Alex bellowed but then stopped as he finally realized what he had just said.

All boys stared over at him slowly Kyle turned his gaze down sadly. "What?" Stan slowly walked over and helped Butters up. "Who the hell is Isabella?"  
"Get off me!" Tears splash over the ground as Alex shoved the three boys off him and sprinted away into the night. Only punching out to hit Kenny in the face when the boy made a grab for him. "I hate this fucking town! I wish we had never moved here!"

That was the last thing they heard from Alex before he disappeared into the night.

_**-Break-**_

Everything was quiet except for Butters who was heaving and catching his breath after the violently blows that Alex had landed onto him. Stan gently dabbed at Butters' nose with some wet tissue from the bathroom. It had begun to turn crimson from the amount of blood that he had to clean away. Kyle stood over by a pillar not even daring to look at the others. Craig however was bellowing furiously at Kenny and Butters as he had finally began to realize the key secret about Alex. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU MORON! HONESTLY?! WHAT BASTARD WOULD DO THAT TO HIM AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"What are you on about." Kenny shrugged and leant against the wall casually. "I wasn't really going to send it to Cartman. I was just going to use it to break those two apart."  
"You sound like Cartman." Kyle said quietly no longer able to look at the boy he used to call his friend.  
"I still don't u-understand." Tweek whispered as he looked between the pure look of rage on Craig's face to the impassive one on Kenny's. He had never seen Craig lose it like this before. It was starting to scare him.

Butters heaved a sob and Stan turned to glare back at Kyle. "Why the fuck did Alex go all ape shit on Butters like that?! What aren't you telling us." There was no familiarity or caring any more to his voice.  
"You sack of shit." Craig spat at Kenny before turning back to Kyle. "Dude you have to go after him."  
"I can't." Kyle growled quietly.  
"Are you seriously going to let him go out there by himself while he's like this?!"  
"I would be doing more harm than good." Kyle muttered before sliding down the wall and crouching on the floor.  
"Kyle. Tell us why he flipped out like that. Who the hell is Isabella?"  
"It's his sister I'm guessing." Kenny shrugged. "His sister stayed in London when he moved here. So he flipped out about his sister."  
"No."

All turned to look at Kyle who refused to meet any gazes as he ran a hand through his crimson hair. "It's not like that." Kyle looked out the window in the direction that Alex had ran. His eyes searching the darkness for any sign that he could trace. He was desperate to chase after him and make sure he was okay... but his words were true. If he chased after Alex, he would be doing more harm than good right now.

Kenny however was now frowning."What are you on about."  
"Alex's sister is dead." Kyle stated.

All paused as they began to stare wide eye at him.

Craig however now was more furious than ever and gave Tweek a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go make sure he's okay."  
"I'm coming with you." Tweek said quietly and sprinted out the door with his boyfriend.

Kenny frowned more than ever. "Okay, so his sister is dead. It still doesn't explain why he freaked out over being recorded like that."  
"His sister was raped and murdered." Kyle said so quietly that the others thought they must have miss heard him.  
"What." Stan paused from washing the blood off Butters face and glared over to Kenny who had turn paler than the falling snow outside.  
"What did he see the video of it happening?" Stan asked quietly.  
"He was with her when it happened." Kyle closed his eyes. "After they finished with his sister... they were still... So they." He paused as the words made him feel sick on his insides with anger. "They raped him and recorded it just after slicing his sister's neck in front of him when they had finished with her. Before they could murder him, they raped him and the police arrived after locals said they heard screaming."

Kyle let that weigh over them. "No." Stan shook his head and pushed Butters away. "Fuck this shit. What the hell is wrong with you Kenny!" Stan barged past him but not before he heard Kyle say. "Then they post the videos. That's why they moved here. The video got viral but before it could get taken down, everyone who was close or family or just knew Alex, saw that video. Everyone at his old school. Everyone in his family. Everyone in his life."

Stan paused in the doorway.

"And you just recorded me and him making out... and threatened to post it viral and to Cartman who would have tortured him with it." Kyle slowly turned his head to look over at the three boys. "I'm done." He stood and stormed out the door.  
"Where are you going?!" Stan shouted, his face blotched red with anger.  
"I'm going to go find Alex." He snapped and vanished into the night.

Stan looked around one last time as he realized what he had just been a part of. "You're just sick Kenny... and Butters... you're just pathetic." He growled before slamming the doors of the club behind him.

Little did any of them know... the horrors of what would happen next.


End file.
